Who Needs Eyes
by Sparks101
Summary: Everyone is convinced that I can't do anything just because of my disability! Well I'll prove them wrong! I'll become the Hoenn champion!
1. The Start of Everything

So this is pretty much a novalization of Ruby and Emerald with my own twist! Note this is strictly based on the games! It has nothing to do with the anime or manga!

I was inspired to write this fic from xXsapphireheartXx's story "Heroes of Hoenn" and Liz Hollow's story "Speechless". Great stories you need to check them out!

I'm only going to say this once! I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>I can't believe my mom is actually letting me ride in the back of the moving truck with all our stuff. It's annoying sitting back here, the only sounds I can here are the things in the boxes as they bump around, such boring sounds. I'm only sitting back here so that I wouldn't have to hear my mom hush the driver every time he's about to talk about something that caught his eye like a pretty scenery or something. She only does it to prevent him from being "rude" in front of her blind child. But I rather he talk about whatever he sees, it lets me paint a picture, though my mom never allows it no matter how many times I try to tell her.<p>

I miss Goldenrod all ready and I've yet to arrive in my new town, Littleroot. Goldenrod always has new sounds, people, and trainers coming to challenge the gym, and those things always keep me entertain despite the fact that I was just limited to a few areas. I doubt a small town will be able to distract me for long. There better be cable there or I'll go insane! We're only moving to Littleroot because my mom thinks that Petalburg City, where my father's gym is, is too dangerous for me. It's not that even big of a city from what I heard!

This is so unfair! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless! I may not be able to see but I can still get around on my own. My other senses are overly developed and I can just sense where things are, whither they are alive or not. That's why I don't have a seeing eye Growlithe or one of those sticks to help me because I don't want or need them, though I would love to have a Pokemon. But Pokemon are too dangerous for "weak" little me. If I weren't blind would I be going on a journey right now?

Hm, the truck is slowing down, we must almost be there. Need to get out of the way of the package that's going to fall soon. Being in the back doesn't make for the most comfortable stops. Just as I expected the box does fall and spills all its contents, clothes. How did I convince my mom to let me ride back here?

The door opens and the cry of a Vigoroth fills my ears, one of the few Hoenn Pokemon I know, only because my father has one. The wild monkey Pokemon carefully maneuvers around me to get the box. Vigoroth scoops up the clothes and drops them into the box before leaving with it and a few others.

"May honey, are you alright?" my mom asks as she comes to fetch me and I just nod yes. She begins to point out the houses and lab in town. I nod to everything, faking interest. I want to go see the moving Pokemon but she won't let me. I'm not going to be allowed into the house until they're gone, so dumb.

"Lets go see our new neighbors, your father's friend." Wordlessly I let her drag me next door. Dad's friend, if I remember correctly he's a Pokemon professor, Birch I think that's his name. Maybe he can teach me about the Hoenn Pokemon. None of the Johto television ever talked about any of them unless there's was a strange outbreak of them.

It's not that long of a walk over from our house to his. I thought there would be more space between buildings in a country town guess not. The person to answer the door isn't a man but a woman, his wife most likely. All I know for sure is she's wearing too much perfume and it's irritating my nose. Immediately my mom introduces us and places far too much emphasis on the fact that I'm blind. The woman's voice is now full of sympathy. I don't want your sympathy! I'm just as capable as you are! Why can't anyone see that?

"Oh, I have a son around your age. I think he's up in his room. Would you like to meet him?" That settles it she is, indeed, his wife. My mom becomes uncomfortable at the fact that I'll be left alone with a stranger but I want to meet him and I don't want her with me!

"Yes please," I answer politely much to my mom's displeasure. My mom's grip on my hand tightens but I don't care. I want a friend!

"Then lets go-" my mom is only able to say before a younger voice overpowers hers.

"I'll take her to Brendan's room!" The voice sounds like it belongs to a young, cheerful boy. They have two sons? That's nice. A sound of a door closing soon follows his voice. He must have just come from a bedroom or possibly the bathroom. He scampers over to me and grabs my free hand; his hand is so small and wet. He did just come from the bathroom at least he knows to wash his hands. He starts to pull me away when my mom starts to object.

"I'll be alright," I say to comfort my mom and let my little guide lead me away. I'm glad he's the one taking me. I need a break from my overprotective mom.

"What's your name?" I ask once we are upstairs and away from the older women. I reach into my pocket and pull out the pair of sunglasses my father gave me. My dad realized that I'm uncomfortable with people staring at my useless eyes so he gave me these glasses with lens so dark that no one will be able to see my eyes. I slip them on so I don't have to worry about Brendan being startle by my eyes.

"I'm Kevin. Do you have any Pokemon?" He gets straight to the point, my kind of kid. I reluctantly shake my head no. I should have one considering my dad's a gym leader and that I'm sixteen but no! "Neither do I because my mom says I'm to young. It's no fair! How come Brendan gets one but not me?" Brendan has one? Maybe he'll show it to me! I wonder what kind it is?

"Do you want to be a Pokemon professor like your dad?" I ask just to have a conversation.

"No way! I'm going to become a Pokemon Master like Red!" Amazing even all the way over here Red's tales are known. But why am I surprise? His tales are incredible. A mute boy defeats the evil Team Rocket that had been terrorizing Kanto for years and becomes the champion; that's what bed time stories are made of. If I was mute could I go on a journey or at least own a Pokemon?

"We're here," Kevin says suddenly and opens the door. "Huh? It looks like he's not here."

"That's okay, I'll wait." The little boy shuffles around and sighs. He doesn't want to wait with me. I don't blame him. "You can leave if you want."

"Thanks!" He shouts as he runs down the hall. He never bugged me about my blindness, either he doesn't know or doesn't care. I like that. He's a good boy.

Brendan's room is pretty empty and clean. The shows on T.V. always made it seem like boys' rooms were always messy but that's T.V. There's something on the floor in the middle of the room. What is it? My curiosity is getting the better of me. Nearly diving for the item my hands wrap around it. It's a ball with a button on it, there's no way, a Poke ball! What Pokemon is inside? I need to know!

"Hey!" an older boy shouts, it has to be Brendan. I nearly jump but I manage to pull the ball back in its spot nicely before getting up.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious." Saying nothing he walks past me to pick up the ball. I hear him roll it around in his hands, inspecting it maybe? I wouldn't do anything to it! It must be very important to him (it is a Pokemon after all), I need to be more thoughtful of other peoples' feelings.

"Who are you?" His voice breaks my train of thought. There's a clicking sound so he must have attached it to his belt or something.

"I'm May." Didn't anyone tell him that I'm in his room?

"M-May?" He stumbles back a bit. I can hear the sound of a jingling jacket's zipper; he must be fiddling with his jacket than. He takes a few steps towards the door. Why? "You're May?" I nod yes. He scratches his head (probably the back) and his hand bumps into something soft, a hat maybe. "I see..." he whispers.

"What's wrong?" I finally ask and he stops fidgeting.

"N-nothing, I just thought you would be a boy."

"May is a girl name," I point out. Is it because I'm a girl that's making him nervous?

"I wouldn't know! I'm not from Johto." Being from Johto has nothing to do with my name. He adjusts his backpack and takes another step closer to the door.

"Do you have any-" I shake my head no because I already know what he is going to ask. "I-I would like to catch you one but I gotta help my dad right now. Bye!" And like that he's gone. Did I do something wrong?

Well Brendan's gone and I don't really have any reason to hang around here any more. I wonder if I can finally see my new house now. There's only one way to find out. Quietly I walk down the stairs and I can hear the older women chatting. My mom is talking about how difficult it is to have a blind daughter. I'm sorry for being a burden but you're the one that makes me one!

They're so engross in their conversation that they haven't noticed me, I want to keep it that way. I pick up a small ball at the base of the stairs and toss it into the kitchen. Just as I was hoping the women get up to investigate and I'm able to slip away unnoticed. I just want a few more minutes to myself as a prideful and capable girl before I have to go back being "helpless".

Did I just hear a cry for help? Naw, there's no way I did. What could be dangerous in this small town? Well I guess wild Pokemon are always a threat everywhere. But I had to be hearing things, or not. I should get help but I have this feeling that I should be the one to come to whosoever aid. I can always get help if it's too much for me.

Going towards the cry I end up on the outskirts of town, it has to be a wild Pokemon problem. I pass by a little girl, who begs me to rescue whoever it is; I can't let her down. Rushing to the clearing I discover a man running away from some kind of Pokemon. "Please! You there help me out!" the man cries once he spots me. I want too but how? "In my bag there are three Poke balls, use any of them!"

A Pokemon? I get to use a Pokemon! How cool! It's a good thing I came! Without wasting any time I rummage through his bag for the desired item. Finally my hand wraps around one and I toss it into the air. What kind is it? Can't it hurry up and come out!

"Tor!" the mysterious Pokemon shouts once it's out. It sounds cute; will it be able to battle?

"Torchic the chick Pokemon. Good choice!" Good choice? Did I get lucky? I motion for the Torchic to come over to me so I can get a good look at it. I have no idea what type it is or what moves it knows. I pat it down and I notice that it has really soft feathers so it's a bird (that's why it's the chick Pokemon) but it has no wings but it does have sharp talons, which means it must know scratch! But first I should get the other Pokemon's attention. Torchic doesn't seem to be the type that knows Leer by maybe Growl.

"Torchic use Growl!" I order and the little Pokemon does as told. The wild Pokemon stops chasing the man to howl. If I remember correctly howl raises attack so he's trying to negate growl, smart Pokemon. The wild one growls but not in the attack form. "Torchic use growl again and then follow it up with scratch."

The growl encompasses the whole area followed by the cry of pain as my Pokemon shows the other whose boss. The wild one retaliates with a tackle but the cute, soft one stays strong. Another scratch and this battle is won. I pick up the victor and spin him around. He's so warm he's gotta be a fire type. He cheers happily and kicks his feet around. He's so cute! I squeeze him and he cheers even more. I think I'm in love!

"You two make a great team," the man says. That's right, this Pokemon is not mine. Well, it was fun while it lasted. I put him down and he goes silent. Time to put on my indifferent face on but it's hard, I really like Torchic.

"You did a great job. It seems like you know a lot about Pokemon."

"I watch a lot of programs about Pokemon and my dad taught me a lot too," I answer a bit quietly. Must not let him catch on that I'm sad, he shouldn't feel guilty for taking his Pokemon back. Besides I should be happy that I was finally able to battle with a Pokemon and not to mention we won!

"Can I ask for your name?"

"I'm May."

"May? Now it makes sense. You're your father's daughter, alright." He knows dad? "I'm professor Birch. Lets go to my lab so we can talk." He must be wearing a lab coat that explains that weird flapping sound I heard when he was running. So this is the professor, not really what I was expecting but this guy is even better than what I had imagined.

He tries to return Torchic but the little bird runs away. The chick runs to my leg and rubs against it. It's so cute! He starts to chirp at me so I pick him up and he snuggles comfortably in my arms. The professor mumbles, "That isn't the right Pokemon". His voice would have gone unheard by everyone else but not me because of my super hearing. What's he talking about? Torchic is perfect! Maybe he meant the wild one?

We walk back into town almost silently. Torch is chirping like crazy especially when I scratch the little fluff of feathers on the top of his head. The town isn't filled with my mom's desperate cries for me so she hasn't notice that I'm not at the Birchs' place? She must be really hitting it off with Mrs. Birch, that's good for her. As we pass by my house I can sense that the moving truck is gone, I can go home now.

We soon make it to his lab where his assistants immediately ambush us. Apparently he didn't tell anyone that he was going out to do field work or the fact that he was taking the prized three Pokemon with him. They've been running around panicking thinking that the Pokemon were stolen.

His lab is huge and filled with all kind of strange noises. I want to go exploring or at least on a tour. With a tour I'll be able to learn what machine is making what noise. Unfortunately, the chick, in my arms, doesn't share my excitement and instead is almost afraid. I squeeze to comfort him and this helps.

At the very back of the lab is our destination, professor Birch's office. It feels like it's small and full of clutter, just like how I imagine a professor's office would be. Closing the door the sounds of the machines are muffled and they no longer bother Torchic. It sounds like he dropped several books onto the floor so that he can sit down on a swivel chair. He sets his bag down and rubs his shoulders. Torchic jumps out of my arms to go over to the bag and peck at it.

"Your father told me you don't have any Pokemon," he finally speaks when he done with rubbing his legs. How many times am I going to be reminded of that fact today? I nod yes so we can move on. "Would you like to have Torchic?"

WHAT? There's no way I heard him right! He's going to give me Torchic? At the sound of that the Pokemon, we are talking about, stops attacking the bag to come stand by my left side. "As thanks for saving me. And besides he's already attached to you."

"C-can I really keep him?" I ask with hope creeping into my voice. The sound of his hair and neck rubbing against his collar is my answer, a nod of yes!

Just as I did after the battle I pick up my very first Pokemon and spin him around. He kicks widely as we both cheer happily. This is the best day ever! I don't think I'll ever be able to repay this so very kind and generous professor. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I nearly yell. I don't think I'll be able to contain my excitement for a very long while. I can't wait to get home so we can explore together...Oh wait, there's no way mom's going to let me keep him. I'll just have to hide him, good thing he's so small.

"You know from what I saw earlier you have a knack for battling." Really? This guy just keeps making me happier and happier. "Lately my son has gotten a bit to cocky for his own good." It sure didn't seem like that way when I met him. "So how about battling him and giving him a good challenge? He'll be on Route 103."

Leave town all by myself with Torchic to go battle a trainer? Like an actual journey? Heck yeah! I nod my head vigorously that my neck hurts a little and together with my new fire bird partner we rush out of the lab to start our journey!

Making it half away through town I finally realize that I'm getting way ahead of myself. There's no way my parents will allow me to go. They want to keep me caged in the house, where it's "safe". I really want to go on one...

You know what! I'm still going to battle Brendan and if I win than I'm going to go on my journey without my parents knowing! I know exactly how I'll get my parents' consent for the journey, though I won't attain it for a while. I'll defeat the Hoenn champion (whoever it is) and prove to them and the whole world that I can do anything a seeing person can do!

Just you wait Brendan! I'm coming for you!

* * *

><p>Ug, I really don't like this chapter. But I haven't really gotten into the mind sent of May yet so that's kind of giving me trouble. Not to mention I've never written a story about a blind character and doing it from her point of view just adds to the difficulty! But give me time I'll be sure to get used to it and write better chapters!<p>

Oh and a bit of a warning I wasn't supposed to start this fic until after I finished Taking Responsibility (but I couldn't help myself) so this fic will take second place to that story but do not worry that story will be ending soon.

Anyway, please tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Please don't be to harsh on me!


	2. The First Steps Towards Championships

Okay, I got some spare clothes, food, blankets, and my money that I have saved up (my dad tells me it's 3,000 Poke dollars). I don't think I need anything else. It sure is a pain trying to get everything to fit my backpack. It's a good thing dad had some extra belts, where you can attach Poke balls to them, or I would have no room for Torchic's ball. His belt probably doesn't go with my outfit but I couldn't care less.

While I'm getting everything ready Torchic is off exploring my unpacked room. I'm glad; he shares my love for exploring. We make a great pair! He pecks at some boxes, which causes them to fall over but he never runs to me for protection. He's strong. We'll beat Brendan for sure!

"Torchic! The little chic shouts with a muffled mouth-er-beak. He hopes into my lap and places a thin smooth cloth onto my open hand. I rub the cloth between my fingers to get a feel for it. It's the bandana; dad bought me for moving here. I guess he wants me to wear it but I don't really know how to put it on. So I shove it into my pocket and this doesn't please him. He's trying to pull it out.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to put it on," I admit and he stops; I'm forgiven. He jumps off my lap to go back to investigating.

I go through my bag again to double check. I'm sure this everything I'll need for now. I wish I knew what people bring on their journey. I throw my backpack over my shoulders and stand up. My Pokemon stops whatever he's doing to come by side, like the loyal guy he is.

I need to leave before my mom realizes I'm not at the neighbor's. It's now or never! If-no when-I defeat him my journey will finally begin. I'm getting super excited! "Lets do this!" I cheer and Torchic joins in. He rushes to the door, he's just as excited, good.

Seesh, I'm just getting all giddy just leaving town by myself. I don't think my smile will ever leave my face. I take back all the bad things I said about Hoenn before arriving. This is the best place ever!

Huh? Growling? It sounds familiar. "Pooch!" the mysterious Pokemon howls. This familiar smell and sound it's gotta be the same Pokemon from before. So it's come for revenge. Bring it! Its four legs are pounding against the ground, it's using tackle. Wait a minute! It's coming for me! Fine than, if that's how it wants to play.

"Torchic use scratch!" I command and my starter complies. Torchic charges at my attacker and flails his legs around. The strange Pokemon cries and turns its sights on my Pokemon. "Don't back down!"

The fire chic growls and his opponent counters with howl. Pesky attack. My determined little chick keeps up the growls and the other keeps up the howls. It has come down to battle of who's the loudest. Not the most interesting battle but I'm still exhilarated!

Finally the unknown Pokemon's voice gives and Torchic can finally do a successful growl. Not wasting this chance the fire bird goes in and takes out the Pokemon. My little chick tries to cheer but his voice is harsh, poor thing. I give him some water to drink and message his throat and this nearly perks him up. I congratulate him with a scratch near the puff on his head and he erupts in cheers. I swear he's too cute for words!

Trying to pat the head of the loser I'm nearly bit in the process. He's a sore loser. I poor some water into a bowl for him and he angrily drinks. "We're always up for a rematch whenever we are in the area, okay?" The Pokemon huffs at me and walks away. It'll be back, that's for sure. But the thing is when will we be back? Hopefully it won't be to soon. I want to enjoy and take my time on this journey but I need to rush to get my parents' approval, oh well...

Oldale Town really isn't that far from Littleroot. Why don't the people of Littleroot just merge with Oldale, seeing as how it's just a skip and a hop away? There's nothing here either; it's not like they'll be giving anything up. I don't see what's so great about small towns.

"You there! Are you a new trainer?" some man asks as he approaches me. Torchic stops wondering around to stand protectively besides me, my little bodyguard. I nod yes and for some reason this excites him. He grabs my wrist and starts to drag me away, with Torchic struggling to keep up.

From what I can hear he's wearing pants, short sleeves, and some weird long outfit that only covers his front. He also has short hair. His hand his much larger than mine and his voice is deep so he's gotta be taller and older than me. There's also the distinct smell of Pine-sol. I think he works at some market. Than that weird outfit is probably an apron or something.

Finally we stop at his destination, right in the middle of this small town, and he lets go of my hand. "This is the Poke Mart where trainers come for all their needs," he explains. I already know this but I let him continue, he sure seems happy. He places a strange device in my hands; it feels kind of like a spray bottle. "That's a potion. Use it to treat small wounds for Pokemon."

He's giving me something this valuable for free? There's has to be a catch. "I can really have this for free?" I ask skeptically.

"Yup, it's part of a promotion. Stop by the Poke Mart whenever you need more."

"Thank you and I will!" I say and leave. I sure got lucky. With my newly acquired item, I'm even more prepared for Brendan!

I pass through the town just as quickly as I arrived and now I'm at the start of route 103. I rushed here in excitement but now my nerves are getting the better of me. This battle will make or break my journey. And it doesn't help that he has more experience than me.

Ow! Torchic is pecking at my leg and shoving his head into the same leg. He doesn't like me hesitating, what an impatient little guy. He's just my type, now if only he was a human. This isn't like me. I rush into things before thinking (or at least I want to start being like that). I pat my brilliant Pokemon on his head and we start to rush towards our future.

Is everything in Hoenn short? I got to the end of this route faster than it took for me to walk from one end of Littleroot to the other. Really! These people should just combine everything. Anyway, just like the professor said his son is here. I hear the sound of a pencil scratching against some papers, on something hard, a clipboard probably, and he's muttering about Pokemon (none of the names I recognize) and stuff. So, he's going to follow in his father's footsteps; that's a great dream. I'm going to surpass mine!

I walk harder so that he can hear my footsteps but he hasn't noticed, to engross in his work. He could get attacked like this. Time to mess-I mean-teach him a lesson! "Whatcha doing?" I say, stretching each word. He jumps and drops his pencil but he holds onto his papers, my plan succeeded.

"M-May? W-what are you d-doing here!" He stutters. Why is he nervous? Is it because he doesn't really know me? It's not like he took the time to get to know me. And even so, he's supposed to be cocky, cocky people don't stutter. I just don't get him.

"We're here to battle!" Torchic chirps in agreement.

"Hey Torchic, is she really your trainer?" He bends down to be eye level with the bird. Does he doubt me? Well, there's his cocky side. My loyal bird chirps again and stands by my side. "Dad actually gave you Torchic?" he says more to himself. I don't like his attitude.

"Yup! So, lets battle!" I'm going to knock him off his pedestal.

He gets up slowly and jitters around. What is wrong with him? "Are you sure?" he finally asks, weakly, after a moment of silence. Does the professor not know what cocky means?

"Yeah, I'm sure! Ready Torchic?" Singing happily my little fire bird hops in front of me. He's definitely ready.

Sighing Brendan and walks a bit in front of us. He unclips a ball from his belt and twirls it in his hands. He sure is taking his sweet time. I don't have time to be wasting! Tapping my foot loudly I hope he gets my need for him to hurry up. Still twirling the ball in his hands he's unaware of my growing impatience so Torchic takes matters into his own hands. He pecks at Brendan until he drops the ball and out pops his Pokemon.

"Mudkip!" shouts the Pokemon once it's freed. I don't recognize that cry! I have no idea what type it is or what moves it knows. Great, he has another advantage.

But I shall prevail! "Torchic use scratch!" I barely get to finish before the tiny bird is already in the process of attacking.

"Mudkip use tackle! No growl..." he commands poorly and the Pokemon is confused. You're supposed to dive into battles (or at least that's what dad tells me). Really now, where is his cocky side? At least I have some kind of idea what his Pokemon is like.

Right before the scratch lands Mudkip manages to growl and weaken the attack but not by much. The cries of pain from the foe fill this clearing but Brendan is doing nothing. I can sense that his Pokemon is well trained and loved so what's holding him back? Maybe this is a trap? I doubt it; I'm not getting that vibe. But I am getting the feeling that something is bothering him and it's not this battle.

"Torchic stops." Surprisingly my chic stops, he must feel the same. Both Pokemon go to their respectable trainer.

"What is wrong? This is my first battle and this isn't how it's supposed to go!" I roar at him. I won't feel proud of myself if I win this battle like this and my journey won't be as great...

"But-" he tries to start but I'm not going to let him.

"No buts! Right now you're letting your Pokemon down!" He quickly shuts up and turns to his Mudkip. The Mudkip coos softly as his trainer pats his head.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't being fair to you. But I'm the ready, the thing is are you?" he asks smugly. There's that cocky side, perfect. Now, here's the battle I've been wanting. Our Pokemon stand proudly ready to get things started.

"Mudkip use Watergun!" Watergun? It's a water type? Oh, come on! How many advantages does this guy have?

The little Pokemon has already unleashed the attack. The mist, it generated, feels nice against my skin in this warm region but I believe that my fire Pokemon will disagree. Will he be alright? Torchic cries out but it isn't a cry of pain but something else. Hissing follows the cry and then hot air brushes my skin. It's probably steam. Wait! Steam? Torchic must have just learned a fire move! The professor told me that Torchic was a young Pokemon so he probably learned the weakest fire move, Ember. That's my boy!

"Use growl and then tackle," Brendan quickly rebounds.

I can't fall behind! "Torchic, you too use growl and then scratch."

The area is filled with their growls before the sound of their stomping feet takes over. My light little bird is not match for the heavy, whatever type it is, as the tackle sent the wingless bird flying. But that won't keep us down! What Torchic lacks in weight he makes up with speed! Speed is a deadly advantage!

"Torchic run around him until you spot an opening!" I quickly shout and my Pokemon springs into action.

"Nice try. Mudkip use Watergun!"

"Ember!"

Again steam is the byproduct of the collision of the attacks. The steam is a good cover and Torchic realizes it too. He quickly ambushes the water Pokemon and scratches away. Mudkip desperately tries to knock away its attacker but is having no luck.

Time to finish this battle in my favor. "Ember!" The spew of fire does indeed end the battle. We won...We won! In celebration I pick up my little tiny fighter and spin around in joy with him cheering, greatly!

Clapping and mumbling stops our victory celebration as Brendan walks over to me, his hand outstretched. I shake his hand awkwardly, my first handshake. With the shake over with he immediately pulls his hand back and slips both behind his head. A sigh escapes his lips as he takes a few steps passed me.

"I'm a bit annoyed that you beat me. I've been a trainer a lot longer than you! But I deserve the lost for underestimating you," he says with the annoyance to match his words. That's what you get for underestimating me! There is nothing I can't do! "I'm also sorry for the way I've been acting around you."

"Why the weird acting?" I ask purely out of curiosity.

"I just didn't know how to act around a..." He shifts around nervously, unsure of how to phrase it. He knew? Of course he would... My parents never leave that fact out... "But I see now that it was wrong of me to assume you can't do anything because of it. You beat me fair and square."

"That's okay, Brendan," I say to comfort him from guilt. At least he realizes I can do stuff now.

"Call me Ruby, like my eye color." They must be pretties eyes.

"Well in that case you can call me Sapphire." I was originally going to be name that for the pretty blue eyes my parents were expecting, instead of the dull, dead gray eyes (as someone once told me).

"Hey, give me your trainer's card so that I can give you your earnings." His voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I completely forgot about those.

"I don't have one..." I reply sheepishly.

"That's okay. Lets go get one at the center and while we are there we can get our Pokemon healed." Sounds like a good idea so I nod yes, and have him lead the way.

I won! That means I get to go on a journey! All my excitement and giddiness from before has returned tenfold. I'm going to explode if I don't start soon! Hopefully getting my card won't take so long. Tomorrow never looked so bright before!

Getting my trainer's card is surprisingly easy. The nurse just asked me a few questions, like what's my name? age? and other similar things. Once the Q&A was done she just printed the card and that was it. I'm now a certified trainer with 3,300 poke dollars on my card! Look out Hoenn Champion I'm coming for you!

With our Pokemon healed comes a problem, ditching Brendan. It's getting late so he's suggestion that we go back to Littleroot together. I can't do that or I'll never get to live my dream! When I told him that I wanted to look around a bit and that I would go back later he offered to show me around. I'm down to my last hope!

"I have to go to the restroom," I quickly say and rush for it, leaving the boy behind.

Thank goodness this bathroom has a window, time to sneak out. Sorry Brendan I got a goal and nothing is going to stop me. Please understand and don't hate me the next time we meet!

Looks like on my first day of adventuring and I'm already camping. Perfect!

* * *

><p>0-0 I thought the last chapter was hard to write this was so much worst! I really don't like how the battle scene turned out. Hopefully I'll get better!<p>

On a different note, should May give nicknames to her Pokemon?

You know what will make my day? Reviews! So, why not put a smile on my face and review? Please!


	3. Male Counterpart

Camping isn't as great as I imagined but then again nothing ever is...but I'll make this journey an exception, it shall be better! Anyway, the ground was all hard and lumpy (like that isn't stating the obvious), noises from hidden Pokemon kept me awake, and well I just couldn't get comfortable no matter what I did. At least I wasn't freezing thanks to Torchic; he's so warm like a hot-water bottle. And the worst part of camping is that I forgot something very important, a tent! I guess I can buy one but how would I carry it around and I don't think I'll be able to set it up. What am I to do?

I'll worry about camping later (like tonight), I need to focus on getting through Petalburg City without my father noticing, I sure hope that he went to Littleroot looking for me but I should still leave the city quickly and unnoticed just in case. Speaking of searching for me, I wonder if Brendan looked for me after I fled and if he's still looking for me? I hope he doesn't hate me for that…

Time to get going, I've wasted enough time just sitting here...man am I sore. I'm also hungry. Those snacks I have aren't filling and I doubt they're very good for Torchic to eat (as if they're good for me too). A shower would be nice as well but that's out of the question as well. If only dad wasn't the gym leader of Petalburg!

Okay, enough complaining! I need to focus! Ow, my everything hurts...lucky Torchic! He used me as a bed but that's okay, he's cute and doing all the battling.

I haven't run into anyone yet so I haven't run into that problem but I should still think of something before it happens. Should I use a cover name? I'm sure there's a look out notice for me by now, curtsy of my mom, so maybe I should. But then again if there is anyone looking for me they'll be looking for a blind girl so if I don't let it slip that I'm seeing-challenged I should be good (thanks dad for the dark sunglasses). I'll do a cover name just to be on the safe side so what should my cover name be?

So frustrating! I can't think of a good name for me! I'm now determine to find me a code name! A cool one! I will be known throughout Hoenn as...as…Dang it, I will come up with something!

"It's so hard Torchic," I huff. My little chic stops his chirping to look at me, briefly, before hopping ahead; he doesn't care.

I let him bounce ahead before following. I wish he could share some of that energy with me. Petalburg isn't as close as I was hoping for. I want to be already past that city so that I can't start resting easy. I do wish I could stay at the center though...There's no way my parents, or my mom at least, will think that I'm capable of getting that far. Well I'll get there and beyond!

Hm, that guy in the tall grass is weird. He's spiked my curiosity, so time to go see what he's doing. I'm right behind him and he still hasn't noticed me at all. What's with the guys in Hoenn and their lack of awareness? Anyway, he's muttering something about looking for a Pokemon.

"Looking for a Pokemon?" I ask. It seems like he could use my help. He jumps and drops one of the objects he's holding. Judging by the sound of the item, still rolling, and the fact that he was muttering about Pokemon it must be a Poke ball. I wonder if he'll battle me?

He quickly scurries to the ball and slowly turns to face me. Upon laying his eyes on me a sigh of relief escapes his lips. Nervously he shifts his weight between his feet and rubs the back of his head (sounds like he as a lot of messy hair). He also smells like a hospital, clean and variety of medicines, I hate it.

"Yeah...but without a Pokemon of my own I have no chance of catching one..." he admits sheepishly. His voice is weak and it's not from embarrassment or shyness; he must be sick. Judging by his scent I guess he gets sick a lot. Perhaps he has a weak body? I get the feeling that he and I are the same in some ways. I'm going to help him!

"Torchic and I will help!"

"Really?" There's no containing his smile and it brings one to my face as I nod yes. "Thanks so much!"

I never looked for a Pokemon before. They usually just jumped at me if they wanted to battle but for the most part they stay hidden. What do I do to draw them out? I don't sense any nearby, which is strange. We should probably move to a different area. I wonder if he wants a certain type? I doubt it, I'm sure he'll be happy with any Pokemon. I knew I was before Torchic came into my life.

I'm about to call the boy when the sound of terrible coughing penetrates my ears. I rush over to him but hover. I have no idea what to do! Maybe I should get someone but I can't leave him alone! What do I do?

"Ral," a tiny little Pokemon cries as it steps out from behind the trees and into the clearing. I can't recognize its cries, is it a healing Pokemon, like Chansey, please be one! In a split second the unknown Pokemon is gone from the trees and is next to the boy, rubbing his back. Did it just use teleport? So it's a psychic Pokemon, can it still help him?

Slowly but surely the coughing is dying down and now it's my turn to let out a sigh of relief. I really couldn't have been more useless. The boy's coughing finally ends and he thanks the Pokemon. The little guy then proceeds to tap the Poke ball. He managed to make me even more useless, a low blow to my pride.

Questioning the Pokemon briefly the boy happily gives in and lets the Pokemon get captured. He trembles lightly and then starts yelling and jumping for joy. I don't think he should be doing that! Sensing my distress he stops and turns to me grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks so much!" he nearly shouts. I'm so happy for him.

"For what? I did nothing," I reply sheepishly. That fact still isn't helping my pride and it never will.

"No, I'm sure that your presence is what helped me meet Ralts!" Ralts? Is that what that Pokemon is called? Anyway, the boy is giving me way to much credit, such a nice guy.

"I doubt it but you're welcomed." I hold out my hand to him. He fumbles with his items before he can finally shake my hand. This is the perfect chance for me to use a code name but I still can't think of one. "I'm Sapphire." I blurt out. That would work if I hadn't told Brendan to call me that but I doubt anyone would expect me to be using it so I guess it's perfect.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wally." I feel a bit guilty for lying to him but my identity must remain a secret until I am the champion. "I need to thank you properly! Please come to my house!"

"That's alright. You don't have too."

"Please!" I don't really get a say in the matter as he grabs my wrist and starts to drag me away. I don't sense any evil intention so he really just wants to thank me. For a sickly boy he sure is a strong willed one, I like that.

Eventually he lets go of my wrist to lead away, excitedly. I can hear the sounds of a city, I didn't think I was so close to Petalburg, must be on the look out for dad! Speaking of which, this smell of sweat mixed with aftershave along with the smell of a sweaty Vigoroth could only belong to one person and his Pokemon. Very quickly I get Wally to swear to keep me a secret and dive into the nearby bushes. Oh dad, you have crappy timing...

"Wally? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be packing?" My dad says strangely calm as he and his Vigoroth join the boy. He's not angry? Does he not know that I have run away? Vigoroth sniffs the air and looks around. Please don't smell me! Please don't give me away! Dad not only do you have crappy time but you also had to have your Vigoroth out, out of all your Pokemon?

"I got a Pokemon!" Wally shouts proudly and holds up the Poke ball for my dad to see. Vigoroth stops looking around to sniff at Wally's Poke ball. Good job Wally!

"Oh, that's right I was supposed to help you today. Sorry it's just my daughter..." He lets the thought die with a sigh. He knows and yet he's not angry. Why not? Still I should probably stay out of his way.

"That's okay a nice trainer helped me out." Seriously Wally, I didn't do anything!

"Really? That's good." Sighing my dad runs a hand through his hair and whips the sweaty hand onto his shirt. He probably went on a run instead of looking for me. Or maybe he was running and looking for me at the same time? "I should probably get back to my wife." The two say their good-byes and my dad leaves but not before muttering, "She couldn't have waited a bit longer?". I have no idea who that question is for.

Freeing myself from the unrelenting bushes I get out with several scratches, thanks you dumb bushes. Wally helps me pull twigs and other stuff from my hair and clothes. I hear a feint cry and suddenly on my left shoulder is another Ralts. It rubs a cut on my check and I get the feeling that it wants to know if it hurts. I shake my head no and it seems to be happy.

"I think she wants to travel with you," Wally says. Is this true? As if she can read my thoughts she nods yes. Gotta double check if she can...Holy cow she can! That's so cool!

"I would love to have her join me but I don't have an extra Poke ball," I say almost bitterly. I don't want to lose such a cool Pokemon just because I don't have any...

"Here, take mine." Wally is shoving his second object into my hands. I try to open my mouth to object but he beats me to it. "Take it. I have no need for it anymore now that I have a Pokemon." Thanking him with a smile and a nod I hold up the ball to my new Pokemon to commence the capturing.

Just as Wally did I too start jumping around and holding up Ralts' ball into the air. Chuckling from the boy causes me to stop out of embarrassment. Coughing into my hand I try to nonchalantly let out my new partner. Ralts pops out and waves her hands over her head in some kind of dance move.

Torchic hops over to Ralts and the two start talking. I wish I could understand them. Wally too releases his own Ralts and the Pokemon begin to play. Both us trainers just sit back and watch, until my stomach rears its ugly head. Wally's determination to get me to go to his house so that he can repay me is back again.

Immediately upon opening the door Wally is ambushed by a big guy with a gut. He bombards the poor boy with all kinds of questions until his wife stops him. Wall is in the same situation that I'm in but instead of a very overprotective mom it's a dad. No one is paying any attention to me as everyone tries to calm the man down, it's a perfect chance for me to escape but I think Wally needs me. If his situation is truly the same as mine than he has no friends.

Finally the woman notices me and uses me to turn the conversation around. Despite using me, she seems like a nice lady. Her voice is soft and sweet a nice contrast to her loud, gruff husband. And the little perfume of flowers (I can never remember flower types) she's wearing is a welcomed smell in this clean house.

Wally jumps at the chance to introduce me and there's really is no way to contain his happiness, I guess I'm his first friend. He's my second and probably only one right now. I've had to really piss Brendan off for running away like that. Anyway, his mom complements me while the dad grumbles under his breath about me. He doesn't like me, could be because I don't fit this clean environment, after all I'm covered in dirt and cuts. I really wish I could take a shower.

My introduction is over and now it's the Pokemon's turn. The Ralts huddle next to each other in shyness but Torchic stands in front of them, proudly. The lady stands over them cooing nice words and the Ralts relax. The man is okay with the psychic types but not my dirty little fire bird.

"Mom, can Sapphire stay for dinner?" Wally asks, his voice full of hope. I try to object but my stomach demands that I eat and he and his mom are chuckling lightly. Stupid stomach...

"Sure honey, but it won't be ready for another hour," she says and now Wally is practically beaming.

Grabbing my hand he begins to race down the hall and the Pokemon have to struggle to keep up. His dad shouts his name and he immediately slows down greatly. He mutters under his breath about how he's fine. It's creepy how so similar our situations are. I squeeze his hand in assurance and he stops completely to look at me. I can feel the heat radiating from him. D-did I do something? Silently he begins to lead me to his room. Is he okay?

I didn't think it was possible but his room is even cleaner than the house and it smells like a hospital. His room is pretty much empty with the exception of a pile of boxes in the corner of the room (it's the same as mine!). Now that I think about it my dad did mention something about him packing, so he's moving (finally something different, even if it's slightly).

He sits on the bed and pats the spot next to him for me to sit down. I hover over the very clean bed. I'm filthy so I probably shouldn't sit down. The Ralts teleport next to him and Torchic cries out in annoyance as he can't get up. I pick him up and continue to hover so Wally pats his bed again.

"It's okay, I'll just stand," I offer and Torcic cries in protest. I give him a squeeze and he calms down a bit. My new friend gets up, places his hands on my shoulders, spins me around, and makes me sit down. The Ralts cheer as Torchic hops out my hands to joins them and dirtying the bed in the process.

Wally is like a sponge absorbing everything I say and it's making me feel even guiltier for lying. It's hard keeping up with my lies so it's time to turn this conversation onto him. What should I ask first? "Why are you moving?" I ask. I think asking about his weak body is a sensitive issue to him, as my blindness is to me, so I'm taking the safe road...or not.

Sighing, his head and shoulders drop. His mood has taken a 180. "I'm moving to Verdanturf town to live with my aunt and uncle. My parents, or more accurately my dad, think that the clean air will do me good," he says quietly. Verdanturf? Never heard it, is it in Hoenn? I can't ask because I told him that I'm from Oldale town. I don't want my new friend to move to a different region. Anyway, he's moving for cleaner air? Is Petalburg air not clean enough? Because compared to Goldenrod City this air is sparkling fresh.

"I don't need air! What I need is to go outside and run around, you know to get stronger and such! But dad won't let me. He thinks I'm to weak to do anything!"

Oh dear Ho-Oh, he's my male counterpart! Lying down on his bed (might as well his blankets already need to be washed) I manage to grab his attention. I can't keep lying like this! Sitting up like a rocket, I startle everyone.

"Wally, if I tell you something do you swear to keep it a secret?" I ask a bit skeptically.

"I promise Sapphire!" he shouts a bit eagerly. There's no way he'll betray his first friend (unlike me), so there was no need to ask.

"First of all my name isn't Sapphire, it's May." The first person I use the code name and I'm already telling him my true name this isn't looking good for my future uses of it but it's okay for this one time, anyway.

"May..." He rolls my name on his tongue. It's familiar to him so he's trying to remember why.

"You seem close to the Petalburg gym leader so maybe you've heard him say it before." He inhales deeply when he remembers but before he can say anything I remove my glasses and look at him with my useless eyes. He gasps for the eyes and gasps again as he starts putting the pieces together.

Slipping on my sunglasses I continue. "I'm the same as you. My mom thinks I can't do anything because I can't see but she's wrong! Look at me now! I've traveled all the way here from Littleroot with just Torchic! I can do anything!"

Standing up because it just seems to be the thing to do, I raise my fist into the air, and proclaim my goal to everyone in the room. The Pokemon cheer but Wally is silent. Flopping back down I cover my face with my long bangs. I'm embarrassed now.

"Champion huh? That's some goal," he finally says. "I'll be rooting for you!"

Pushing my hair out of my face I smile at him. "The reason why I told you all this, besides the fact that I didn't want to lie to you anymore, was for you to no longer just sit back and do nothing because your dad says so! You can do anything too!"

"I can be the champion..." he mutters to himself as his attention is entirely on his Ralts.

"Well if you want to you can but you'll have to beat me to get the title!" I add jokingly. He's to engross in his own thoughts to hear me. I'm glad that I've got him thinking.

Ding!

The sound of the oven timer! Dinner is ready or at least it will be once it cools a bit. I can't wait and neither can my impatient stomach. The smell of the food swells the house, it's' so mouth watery good. Again my stomach roars for food now. It's so embarrassing. Wally chuckles again and leads me to the bathroom to wash up.

Wally's mom is a great cook! The food was simple but oh so good and Torchic and the Ralts love the Poke food. And somewhere during mealtime I was invited to spend the night, more like force because they wouldn't let me say no. I feel like I'm opposing but I'm so grateful to them, especially for letting me use their shower.

I'm not ready to go to sleep yet and neither is Wally so we're just sitting around chatting. "Are you going to give your Pokemon nicknames?" he asks as he pets his sleeping Ralts, in his lap.

Nicknames? I've never thought about that. I should to separate my team from other Pokemon but what should I name them? I suck terribly at names.

I scratch at the fluffy feathers at the top of Torchic's head, he chirps silently before yawning. Torchic is the reason why I am here right now. He's like my guiding light. Wait! That's what I'll name him. I brush my hand over Ralts' head, careful of her horn. She likes to wave her arms in the air and spins, almost as if she's dancing. She's pretty graceful that's what I'll call her.

"For Torchic, I think I'll call him Torch. And for Ralts, Grace perhaps." My Pokemon are asleep so I don't know what they think of their names. I sure do hope that they like them. "What about you?"

"I haven't the foggiest clue what to call Ralts."

Stopping by to let us know it's late and we need to get up early Wally's mom wishes us goodnight and heads for her room. Wally hangs around not wanting to go. I get the feeling that there's something he wants to ask so I smile at him.

"Um Sapphire, when it's just the two of us is it okay for me to call you May?"

"Of course." For some reason this makes him really happy. Saying goodnight he then leaves.

Today was a great day.

* * *

><p>Holy cow this chapter was long! I can't think of anything else to say in this author not so how about I just ask for reviews! PLEASE!<p> 


	4. Petalburg Woods

Finally it's done! It took me forever to write this chapter because of my lack of motivation to write anything!

* * *

><p>It was a bit awkward waking up in someone else's house but Wally and his mom quickly made me feel comfortable. Wally really goes out of his way to make sure I'm comfortable and prepared for my journey; he's so eager to please, it makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of him, even though I'm not. I'm not sure how I can be a good friend to him, when he's so good to me.<p>

It sucks that he has to move away but he tells me that he still will be in Hoenn and that's a relief. The town he's moving to, Verdanturf, is next to Mauville, a city with a gym. He promised me that he would come to see my gym battle when I finally get there. His new town is a little out of the way for me but I'm still going to visit him; might as well explore while I can.

It's time we say our goodbyes. Wally and his cousin are going to Oldale town where they will have a ferry take them to Slateport city, while I'm going to Rustboro city, the site of my first gym battle. So we must part, for now at least.

"Well Wally..." I try to say but I just can't bring myself. Well, what do you know I suck at goodbyes.

"Until we meet again!" he says with ease. That's a surprise, I was sure he was going to struggle too. I'm a bit jealous.

"You bet! And the next time we meet I shall have the Rustboro badge!"

He chuckles lightly. "You better. Well goodbye."

"Goodbye..."

There's the sound of the car door slamming shut and the sound of the engine starting. I bet he's waving to his parents and me, so I wave back. Even though we will meet up again I still feel like I'm losing a friend; this sure does suck. I've messed up my friendship with Brendan by running away and now Wally is far away. Can't I keep a friend?

Torch rubs up against my right leg while Grace pats the other. I still got these great guys. I scoop them up to give them a hug. I really do love them! And I'm sure they will stay with me forever. I'm glad they like their names.

The sound of the car is getting quieter and quieter, now it's my turn to leave. I turn to leave when a hand on my shoulder stops me. The softness of the hand and the nice scent of perfume could only belong to Wally's mom. "Are you sure you got everything sweetie?" she asks. She is such a nice lady. She and Wally have already done enough for me.

"I'm very prepared now, thanks to you," I say gratefully. She gave me an old jacket; some food (that isn't junk food), a blanket, she even bought my Pokemon some food, good food at that, and she even went as far to organize my backpack so that I can carry more things. "Please let me pay you!"

"That's alright sweetie. You helped Wally greatly. This is the least we can do."

I didn't do anything for Wally! He caught his Pokemon on his own! "But-" is all I get to say because her patting my cheek shuts me up.

"Go and win all the Hoenn badges and become the champion." Grinning from ear to ear I just nod yes to her, without a word.

Again I'm about to charge off when she stops me. Now she's wrapping a cloth around my head. Brushing my fingers against the cloth I realize that it's the bandana that I stuffed into my pocket. She pats my head when she's done.

"Good luck."

"Thanks! And goodbye!" This time she lets me leave so I do, all while running and waving. Torch and Grace are struggle to keep up.

In order to get to Rustboro city I have to pass through Petalburg Woods. I've never been to a forest before; I wonder what it's like. My dad told me Petalburg Woods is where he caught all his Hoenn Pokemon for his gym. There's also supposed to be some dangerous Pokemon living there that often sprays dangerous spores when startled or pissed, a shrewmash I think that's what it's called.

I know back in Johto the Ilex forest has a shrine dedicated to the legendary Pokemon that can travel through time, Celebi. I wonder if the forest here has a shrine for a legendary Pokemon as well? Or maybe does Celebi also visit this forest? It is believe that the time traveler visit very green places and what better place than woods? It would cool if it did and I ran into it that would be some story to tell.

I wonder if Hoenn has any legendaries and what legends go with them. Are they like the majestic Ho-Oh, flying all around the world from above the clouds? Or maybe they're like the powerful Lugia that swims in the ocean's depths because it can't control its power? I shouldn't be thinking about legends, I need to learn about the common Pokemon here because right now the only ones I know are torchic, ralts, mudkip, slakoth, and slakoth's evolved forms that my father has. I know very little about them too. A Pokedex or a teacher would be very helpful.

"To bad you guys can't tell me anything," I sigh. Torch stops to ruffle his feathers but continues on, he doesn't care. Grace, on the other hand, teleports onto my shoulder and places her small hand on my cheek, at least she cares. Wally told me that ralts are feeling Pokemon and they are in tune to others feelings, especially their trainers. She's a Pokemon I needed long ago but at least I have her now. I pat her head, just before the horn (she doesn't like her horn touched), and satisfied she returns to Torch's side.

This scent...It's the smell of the ocean! I didn't know I was so close to it! I love the ocean so long as I don't have to go in the water. Can't believe how much I missed this smell in such a short time. Run faster legs!

Splash! Splash. Splash...

"Thanks for the warning, guys..." I mumble a bit bitterly. My biggest pet peeve is having my shoes wet and right now they are soaked.

I can just feel Torch shrugging his shoulders but Graces apologizes. Quickly, I rush out of the water and pet their heads. They wouldn't know what I hate and I don't know what they hate. We're still getting used to each other.

Slipping off my shoes I lay in the sand with my partners. We've walking for a couple of hours now we deserve a break. Feels like the sun is right above us so it has to be around noon. Torch has got a lot of experience from battling both wild Pokemon and trainers but Grace hasn't done any of that. Does she know any attacks besides teleport? Please don't tell me she's like the wild Abras back in Kanto and Johto!

"Grace, you need training!" I shout as I suddenly sit up starting the two Pokemon.

Before my little psychic can say anything a deceleration for a battle from a kid stops her, talk about perfect timing. Right when I accept he tosses out his Poke ball, not giving me any chance to get ready. The Pokemon that pops out makes a similar cry to the one that attacked professor Birch. At least I have some idea of what it can do.

Reluctantly, Grace stands in front. I guess she doesn't want to battle but if I'm going to be the champion than I'll have to battle, a lot. I'll talk to her after this.

"You ready poochyena?" the boy encourages and his Pokemon barks back. I wonder if that's a nickname or if that's really what the species is called. Either way, it's kind of a cute name.

"We can do this Grace!" I encourage back but it doesn't do much.

Which move should I go with? I should see if Grace can use the most basic psychic attack, Confusion. "Grace use Confusion!" She hums as she does the attack...I hope. Okay...nothing is happening...Maybe she doesn't know it…

"Hah! Don't you know that psychic moves have no affect on dark types!" the boy shouts cockily. Dark type? Oh, come on! That's no fair! "Poochyena use bite!" And he's using a dark move? This just keeps getting better and better.

"Grace use teleport and come to my side." Grace successfully dodges by the sound of teeth colliding with teeth. Well it's time for my back up. "Torch you're up!"

"Hey! No fair!" my opponent briefly complains and just for fun I smirk at him. "It doesn't matter! You're still going down! Poochyena, bite again!"

I don't even have to issue the command of dodge for Torch to be already out of the way and poise for attacking. The moment the word, "Ember" leaves my lips he's already spewing the fire. Either we are in sync or he just doesn't need me; either way this battle is over. Torch is so strong!

Quickly, the boy scans my card (to give me my earnings) and storms off. He mutters about me cheating, which I didn't! He should have specified a one on one!

I need to address the issue of Grace. I love having her but I need battlers. Wally is probably the better trainer for her..."Ral!" she shouts as she slaps my legs with both her hands. She really can read my mind. I bend down so she doesn't have to stretch her neck too much.

"Grace, can you battle?" A slap to my leg, so I guess it's a yes. "Will you battle?" Another slap. "Do you want to battle?" Several more slaps. Well, there are my answers.

I hug her and whisper a thanks and she hugs back. Okay, I've wasted enough time. Time to get going. Hopefully my shoes are dry...Sweet! They are! Petalburg Woods here we come!

A forest is so completely different from everything else I've experienced. It's almost like I'm in a whole other world. The air is so crisp, so clean, with the hint of rotting leaves (at least I hope it's leaves). There are so many strange sounds, mostly cries of Pokemon I don't recognize. The best part so far is that it is really cool! Ever since I've moved to Hoenn I've been sweating like crazy, I miss the cool breeze of Johto. It's probably so cool thanks to the tall tress that are blocking out the sun because I hardly feel any sunlight on me.

Torch is cuddling up to my leg and is whimpering. "What's wrong, boy?" I ask as I pick him up. This brings him no comfort as he shoves his face into my armpit. Patting his back isn't doing anything, either. Maybe he doesn't like this place. I unclip his ball from my belt (the first time since I've attached it) and hold it up to him. I don't get to say anything as his beak collides with the button causing him to return to his safe haven. His ball is a lot heavier now that he's in it. The sound of feet dragging across the ground is the answer to my unspoken question to Grace; she is fine.

Thanks to a bug catcher, I battled and won with just Grace (she's good), I've learned what some of the cries belong to what Pokemon. Wurmple, a popular choice for bug catchers, is Hoenn's version of a caterpie or maybe a weedle. The cool thing about that Pokemon is it can evolve into two different Pokemon, silcoon or a cascoon, it's like tyrogue. The trainer told me that it's random for what Pokemon the wurmple will evolved into; I don't think so, it's probably has something to do with stats or whatever. Anyway, the second stage isn't the final stage they still evolve, beautifly if it's a silcoon or a dustox if a cascoon. Pokemon are so cool!

I haven't run into any shrewmash yet... I get the feeling that's not what it's called...But I don't want to ask any of the bug catchers because I've already embarrassed myself enough for today. To put Grace against a dark type, while my feeling Pokemon only knows psychic movies. I shall not repeat that mistake again, hopefully...I wish I had something that could teach me about the Pokemon here.

That ignorant mistakes is going to gnaw at me all day and then some. My poor ego but I should be aloud to mistakes or two; I'm a rookie trainer after all. Like my dad will accept that excuse. Besides I've been studding Pokemon for as long as I can remember, I already know that psychic attacks don't affect dark types. Why does poochenya (or whatever it is called) have to be a dark type?

Hmm? Sound of crunchy leaves someone is coming towards me. "Excuse me miss, but have you seen any shroomish around?" a man asks once he approaches. Shroomish! That's the name. I wasn't too far off but I'm glad that I didn't say my wrong version out loud.

"They're my favorite Pokemon," he goes on to say. He just placed something down, wonder what it is. To big for a Poke ball and why would he be placing one on the ground in the first place? Anyway, I shake my head no and he sighs. "I haven't been able to find any at all today."

"I'm sorry," is the only thing I can think to say and I get the feeling that he's smiling at me.

"It's no your fault. Isn't it a bit too dark to be wearing sunglasses?" Gah! Someone finally pointed it out and I still haven't thought up a good excuse.

"I...uh...I just really like to wear my sunglasses..." I don't sound convincing at all. I need to get better at this if I plan to hide my identity and disability throughout this whole journey.

"Alright." Really? He bought it? Well, that's good for me. "Now if I were a Shroomish where would I be?'

For some reason Grace is gripping my leg. What's bothering her? Just like with Torch holding her is bringing her no comfort. She'll probably feel more comfortable in her ball but as I reach for it she grips my collar.

Fear? Am I afraid? No. This has to be Grace's fear that I'm feeling. But why? Wait, maybe she senses someone with ill intentions? I guess by the way she's shaking my collar that it's a yes. Is it the shroomish guy? She's not doing anything so it's someone else. Yup, it's someone else and whoever it is, is rushing towards us.

"Finally, found you!" a man growls as he walks towards us. Is he looking for me? Did my secret get out already? No fair! Well whatever, I will not go back until I achieve my goal! "I was going to jump you outside Rustboro but you're taking to damn long!" That doesn't sound like he's going to take me back home. "Devon researcher! Hand over the papers!" I should be happy that he isn't here fore me but my ego still has been hurt.

"Nooo!" screams the shroomish guy. He sure sounds tough...Quickly he picks up, whatever he placed on the ground, and runs behind me and shoves me forward. He plans to sacrifice me? "You're a trainer. Protect me!" A real macho man, having a girl fight his battle.

"Huh? What do you think you're doing? You're going to protect him? Ha! No one who crosses Team Aqua gets any mercy, not even a kid!" Team Aqua? What a dumb name. Tossing out a Poke ball a poochyena pops out and growls. Great another one, Grace can't handle it and the thug knows this by the way he's snickering. Well, I'll show him! I still have Torch! Hopefully, my chick is up for it.

Torch bursts out of his ball but quickly starts to whimper. He's running towards me but quickly stops when the thug and his Pokemon burst out laughing. They shouldn't have done that because my starter is now angry. We'll teach him a lesson about mocking us!

"Torch use scratch!" I order and my obedient little fire bird complies. But my opponent counters with a tackle and just like with Brendan's mudkip the light torchic is sent flying. "Growl and follow up with Ember!"

"Dodge and use Howl!" Dang! It's fast but Torch is faster!

"Ember!"

Just as we expected the dark type dodges. The cry of pain fills the forest as Torch scratches away at he poochyena and finally finishes it with Ember. "Damn, useless Pokemon!" How dare he talk that way!

I'm going to give this jerk a piece of my mind! "Stupid bitch!" He roars as he grabs my neck and slams me against a tree, very hard. Gasping for air my tiny hands clasp around his arm. I'm not strong enough to pull him off. "You shall pay for your insolence!"

"L-l-let go of her!" the shroomish guy begs but my attacker isn't listening. The thug increases his grip and causes me to gasp out harder. I don't want it to end like this so I start kicking at him but he's not letting go. "S-stop!"

Huh? His grip is loosening. Growling the man desperately fights against the force that's pulling his fingers off of my neck, I think it's Grace's Confusion because I can hear her humming. Finally free I collapse to the ground, chocking for air. My Pokemon immediately jump between us for protection. Torch lets loose a barrage of embers, forcing the man to back up.

"Whatever! We'll get those papers later. Team Aqua still has business in Rustboro!" And with that he's gone.

Satisfied with the distance the man created my Pokemon turn to me, seeing if I'm okay. I don't know if I am... Realizing that I'm not they cuddle up next to me. They are so sweet. With them I'll get better.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" the shoroomish guy asks as he hovers over me, unsure of what to do.

"I will be," I admit and this comforts everyone. The man releases a large sigh of relief.

"Didn't that thug say they were after something in Rustboro? Oh no! It's a crisis!" And now he's gone. He didn't even apologize or thanked me for saving his ass. Jerk! Well good radiance! I don't want a man like that around anyway!

I was really naive to think that I would be perfectly fine on my own on this journey. That no evil organization, like Team Rocket, would be terrorizing Hoenn and that they would attack me. But I can't-I won't- let this hold me back! If Red could defeat Team Rocket than I'll take out Team Aqua! After all, it's a champion's job to protect her region!

* * *

><p>I know I've been a bit to descriptive for May and making it seem like she can see, and for that I'm sorry but I do have my reasons (cough-excuses-cough). First up I haven't really gotten used to my protagonist (I know I fail as the author right now) because one I'm not blind and two I don't have an overprotective mother so I can't really relate to May. And my second reason is I don't want to have you readers in the dark with May as well. So hopefully I will get better but if I can't I apologize.<p>

Oh, and one more thing, Team Aqua and team Magma are going to be violent and dangerous. Because let's face it, they're only weak and pushovers because Pokemon are kids games and my story is rated T.

Anyway, please tell me how I did on this chapter!


	5. A Lost is Only the Begining

Holy cow! How did I fall so far behind on my updates? It's because I haven't been motivation to write so I had to force myself to sit down and write this…that's why it isn't that long or good. Sorry. Next chapter will be better!

* * *

><p>Thanks to that blasted thug and Shroomish guy I've been in a bad mood since yesterday but that's all going to change. And why? Because I'm in Rustboro City! This is where I shall take my first steps to becoming the champion.<p>

Now where is that gym? I want to head there first but I should probably go to the Pokemon Center first. My Pokemon could use a check up and I need a shower. The center is probably in the middle of the city...

That thug said Team Aqua still has business here...I know I declared that I would defeat them and protect Hoenn but still...I'm afraid. If my Pokemon weren't there or were defeated, I could have been killed or worse. What do I do? I don't want to be afraid but I don't think I can defeat them.

Ow, my ankle! "Torch!" I shout and get a slap from Grace. Guess I'm not allowed to be afraid so what am I to do? I just can't stop being a coward. What is bravery anyway? Isn't it just stupidity?

Thinking about it isn't giving me any answers, but I don't think stupidity is it. After all, Red stood up to Team Rocket and he's a Pokemon master now. I don't think anyone can call him stupid, not even his rival. But to compare me to Red is a bit unfair. Besides I've been kept "safe" from the outside world my whole life. Maybe once I get used to things everything will change, hopefully.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the nurse asks as I walk in and towards the counter. Lucky for me centers play a distinctive song. It smells so clean, reminds me of Wally.

Smiling at her I hold up my two Poke balls. By the sound of something rubbing against her hair I guess she's nodding. "May I please also have a room?" I should probably spend the night as well.

She unclips some metal, dangling thing and hands it to me, a key. "Your room is fifteen."

My first seeing problem, how am I supposed to find any room? It would be great if Torch and Grace could learn numbers. I could count the doors but my hand has to slide against the wall, wont that seem a bit weird? And what if the doors are on both sides of the walls? Dilemmas suck.

"Your room is sixteen," the nurse tells the boy that just walked in. Sixteen? He's next to me. Problem solved. I'll just follow him...I'm a stalker...I sure hope I don't come off as a weirdo.

My planned worked but I think I came off as a creepier. It sounded like he kept looking at me from over his shoulders. And I don't think the smile I was flashing wasn't making things better. Oh well, at least I'm in my room.

I'll take a shower while I wait for my Pokemon to finish up their check ups. Problem number two has arisen, which knob is for hot water and which is for cold? My mother never let me figure it out and at Wall's place I let it slip that I've never done it before and so before I stripped he rushed in and turned it on for me. Finally I shall learn the secret of starting a bath and shower. Time to figure it out!

Hm, there's a small half circle on the right knob and cold water comes out. That half circle must be a c for cold. I get it! Well that wasn't too hard, bit of a disappointment.

* * *

><p>After a good nap my team and I are ready for the gym. I decided not to ask anyone about what type the leader uses. The leader doesn't know my Pokemon and so I won't no his or hers. It's totally fair but on the other hand, leaders are supposed to announce the types they use. Eh, I'll stay ignorant.<p>

It's a good thing that the gym is near the center so I don't have to wonder around like an idiot. In a mater of minutes I'll be battling for my first badge...Great, I'm getting nervous. Deep breathes. It's not working and Torch's impatient tapping, on the door, isn't helping. I sure wish I had his courage. Come on May, just going for it! ...Easier said than done.

Swish.

The doors open. Pushing past me and young man storms away spewing curses under his breath. Well, that wasn't reassuring. Like the impatient guy he is Torch rushes in and Grace walks in at her own pace. Way to let me get ready, guys.

"Hello there trainer," a male voice says to my right as I walk in. I smile at him and so he continues, while Torch is eager to go on. "This is the Rustboro gym and the leader is Roxanne, a specialist in rock types."

Well, so much for not knowing. And come on! Rock types? My very first gym challenge and it's against a type my starter is weak against? No fair! My team and I haven't had any luck in types. This is going to be a challenge but I have faith in my team.

Slowly, I make my way to the leader. This is definitely a rock gym; it's so rough and bumpy. Grace has proven that she is capable of taking on the rock type by defeating the gym trainers. I'm a bit surprised that the trainers are weak; we've barely broken a sweat during the battles. I know that the leader will be tougher but she can't be that much stronger. Torch wants to battle but I think I'll leave it up to Grace.

"Welcome," a female voice greets, must be Roxanne. I nod in acknowledgment. "I'm Roxanne leader of this gym and user of Rock types. I studied at the Trainers School to get to where I am now. I'm proud of my knowledge and I shall use it to defeat you."

Strange. My nervousness is back but I can still do this. Gulping louder than I was expecting I get ready. Torch is pumped but Grace is being affected by my nervousness, not good.

This will be a two on two battle," the referee announces. At least I have enough Pokemon to battle but I don't expect that I'll need to use Torch. Grace is so strong she can handle this. "Gym leader, Roxanne, versus..."

"Sapphire from Oldale town," I finish. Practicing my lie has made it much more believable.

"Let the battle begin."

The leader tosses out her Poke ball. Ah, the familiar cry of a Pokemon I recognize, geodude, a must have Pokemon for rock type trainers. We can do this! I know what geodude are capable of so she won't be able to surprise me. I hope her other Pokemon is one I know.

My chick lets out a battle cry but I send out my feeling Pokemon instead. In annoyance he hisses so I pat his head and he nips at me. That's my little fighter slash brat.

"Geodude use tackle," commands Roxanne.

"Teleport," I shout and Grace successfully dodges. "Now use Confusion." Throwing, I guess rocks, the rock Pokemon is blasted away. That's my girl!

"Rock polish and then use Rock Throw."

I don't know how she does it but some how the geodude manages to polishes herself up and increase her speed. She starts throwing rocks everywhere giving Grace a hard time dodging. Finally the attack makes contact and my psychic is down…

Impossible, Grace lost? How could she lose? In dismay I return Grace but I do manage to whisper a "good job" to the ball, whither she heard me or not I do not know. All I have left is Torch...He hasn't let me down yet but...No, I believe in him. Geodude has already taken damage so he can do this.

"Torch use Embers!" On command he spews hot embers but they do little damage.

"Rock Throw!" Her voice is steady and flat but there is a bit of assurance in her tone. She thinks this battle is over but not yet. I have confidence in Torch!

He doesn't let me down by dodging everything. Even with Grace's teleport Torch is still faster. It's taking everything I have not to shout in glee. Again my starter releases another barrage of embers and this time it does something. Not letting this chance slip away he keeps attacking until eventually the leader's Pokemon finally gives in.

"Good job. Rest well," Roxanne whispers into her ball, before tossing out her next Pokemon. I don't know that cry! What is that Pokemon capable of doing? What is it strengths? At least I know what type it is but that doesn't help me.

"You've done well Sapphire but victory shall be mine." Her voice is full of confidence. "Nosepass use Rock Tomb."

Before my fire type can do anything he's surrounded by boulders. "Finish this with Take Down." The order is given and received. Torch's cry of pain resounds through the building as he collapses. That's it. It's over. I have lost.

"Torchic is unable to battle and the winner is the leader Roxanne," the reefer announces and the gym trainers cheer.

I was just kidding myself. Champion? Ha! A champion is supposed to be unstoppable. Damn it all...

"You did very well. I'm sure if you train some more you might be able to defeat me next time." What's the point? Maybe my mother was right. Maybe I can't do stuff like this. So unfair.

"Hey! This isn't the end!" yells the leader but I don't bother to acknowledge her. "This is only the beginning. Learn from this lost and get stronger." Easier said than done. I don't think Red has ever lost and I want to be like him but I just failed.

A sigh escapes her lips. "I know there's something you want to do. I can just tell from the air around you. And I'm sure you can do it but not if you are to busy mopping around. Get up and go!"

I mumble, "thanks" and leave and I hear another sigh escape her lips. I should probably go home.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm trying to fix May's "seeing" problem and I want to know if I'm succeeding. Does she finally seem blind? Or are there still parts where it seems like she can see.<p>

Please give me feedback so that I can make my story better!


	6. Road to Recovery

I'm so sorry for the very late update! Life is a pain!

* * *

><p>Champion? Ha, such an unreachable dream. Can I get more diluted? I still can. I don't want my journey to end. I like being on my own and exploring new places. But there's not much a blind person can do. I should just go home. Can't believe I really thought that I could become an example to all blind people that they can overcome their disabilities? I'm such a fool.<p>

"Sapphire to the front desk, please. Your Pokémon are ready," the intercom announces. Why did I use my fake name? Time to use my real name; after all, Sapphire the great trainer was nothing more than a fantasy.

The walk to the counter was short but felt so long. How am I supposed to tell my Pokémon that the journey is over? Especially to Torch…Will I be able to keep them? Better not tell my parents about them but I'm sure Professor Birch already old my dad about Torch.

"Hello Sapphire," the nurse greets genuinely. It's hard to find anyone who works behind a counter that actually cares. "Your Pokémon have had a nice recovery."

"Thanks," I muttered as I accept my two Poke balls.

In a blur I'm outside the center and at the town's square. There's a bunch of people here but I feel so alone like I'm in some other dimension "looking" at the real one. Each Poke ball sits nicely in my palms with a heavy sigh I release the Pokémon. Torch lets out a battle cry but Grace is silent, she probably already knows.

"So," I attempt to start. Torch stops his chattering to listen to me and Grace places a hand on my leg; time to break it to them. "I…Lets just go home."

Torch begins to protest by shouting and pecking at my feet and Grace is still quiet. My lack of motivation to respond to the pecking only angers my fire chick more. He starts to jumping around and flapping his tiny wings like a crazy bird, which causes a scene. I try to stop him but he keeps jumping out of my reach.

"Torch, please stop," I beg but he doesn't. I attempt another grab but miss and bump into someone. "Excuse me," I quickly say and back away.

"May! Or should I say Sapphire," the person says as he grabs my hands to stop me. I know that voice!

"Brendan?" I blurt out.

"Found you," he stresses each vowel in a low tone. He's angry I bet. If he's come to take me back then I won't put up a fight. Torch stops his tantrum to scurry behind Brendan.

"I'll go home."

"Why?" What does he means?

"Because I ran away from you and home." My voice reflects my confusion.

"Oh that." Yes, that! What else? Why does he seem not to care? "I'll have you know that I was pretty pissed at you for leaving me like that but after seeing how your mom's been acting and what she's been saying about you, I don't blame you." I arch an eyebrow at him but he probably can't see it because of my sunglasses. What's he talking about? Shouldn't my mother's action be more reason to take me home?

"She's been saying stuff, like 'you are too weak to be on your own' and other crap. She won't listen to anything my dad and I say." I guess he sensed my confusion. "You are not weak. You made it here all by yourself- oh wait, you had torchic to help you out. You also have what it takes to be a great trainer. Not as good as I but still great."

"Yeah right," I mumble as I pick up the squirming Torch.

"What was that? Are you doubting my skills?"

"Not yours. I'm not cut out to be a trainer."

"What are you talking about?"

"I lost to the gym leader," I mumble as I try to calm Torch down.

"So? It's just one loss."

"Red never lost!

"Maybe, but that's Red," he says with such an aloof tone.

"Red's my idol! I want to be just like him but I can't…I lost."

"Says who?" My head snaps to him. What's he talking about? Doesn't he understand? "You can't be Red." Way to kick me when I'm down. "Because you are you and Red is Red. And you can be as great as Red or even better."

What a stupid fool he is. Me better than Red? That's damn right laughable. "How do you expect a blind person to surpass anyone?"

"You don't need eyes for Pokemon battles." What? "You showed me that in our battle. I don't know how you did it but you did it. And besides didn't you beat other trainers to get here?"

I did. I even took out a bad guy. No, I'm just getting a head of myself. I'm not someone great, despite what Brendan thinks. I'm a blind girl that should have never left her mother's protective side.

"Battle me!' Huh? "Battle me and you'll see." Isn't that something I'm supposed to say? "You'll see Sap, that you can be someone great."

"Sap?"

"Sapphire is to long so I shortened it. What do you say? Battle?"

Aren't I supposed to be the one demanding to battle to prove myself? I don't get what he's trying to get at. By me battling is going to prove to MYSELF that I'm good? Is he an idiot? It's a stupid idea and I won't cater to it but Torch will.

My starter has to be spewing embers because it's now hotter. Brendan is still trying to convince me by using Torch as an example but I won't have it. I try picking him up but he just pecks at my hand and starts squawking. Why won't he listen to me?

"Enough! If you love battling so much than go to Brendan he's a much better trainer than I" I yell before storming off. I can hear Brendan calling my real name but I won't stop. Torch is finally quiet.

I really was just fooling myself; I could never be a trainer. I can't even keep my starter. I really wish Professor Birch never gave him to me than I could have just kept dreaming of own a Pokémon.

Something touching my cheek and startles me to a halt. Grace, I didn't realize that she teleported onto my shoulder. I take her off to hold her in my arms, instead. Using Confusion, I think, she forces me to bring her to my face and touches her horn against my head. Is this a sign that she'll stay with me? Her soft voice fills my ears I guess that is a yes.

I hold her tightly and whisper thanks. She grabs a hold of my hair and starts to pull and shout. Is someone behind me? But I don't sense anything. In fact, I don't hear any of the noises from the city. Where am I? I'm lost!

Calm down May. Freaking out isn't going to help. Besides you are not alone, you have Grace. If I go back in the direction we came from I should arrive back in the city. We will be fine.

Grace rubs my cheek, yup will be fine. This situation could lead to a lot of battling experience for Grace. For what? I'm not a trainer anymore…

* * *

><p>I'm not a trainer any more so why does everyone want to keep battling? I haven't turned anyone down, it would be rude. Though, I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it and Grace seems to be having fun. But I'm still not cut out for it.<p>

I'm wasting time and yet I'm on alert for people to battle and yet I never ask for directions. Guess I'm an idiot too. If I'm going to battle I should ask for directions but everyone I battle are young to preteen kids that are sore losers, in other words, no help. I'm on my own.

Can't believe I ran out of town. I never exercised that much in my life so I shouldn't be able to run that much but if you are angry it must not matter, I guess. Besides I'm tired now but all the battles have provided for a good break. My legs are definitely going to be sore in the morning. So, I'm not looking forward to that.

"Miss! Please wait miss!" a frantic voice calls. Are they calling for me? By the sound of fast approaching steps, I guess they are. "Miss, you are a trainer right?" I try to interrupt but he doesn't allow me too. "Please you must save my darling Peeko!"

"Peeko?" I voice my confusion.

"Yes, Peeko! She my darling wingull!" Wingull? What kind of Pokémon is that? "This…this hooligan kidnapped her and is holding her hostage! Please save her!"

Wait! He wants me to save his Pokémon? Do I look like some hero? He's mistaken! "I'm sorry but I-"

"Please you are the only one I can turn too!"

"I can't."

He grasps my hands and gives it a tight squeeze. He's not saying anything so I'm guessing he's trying to convince me with his eyes, a wasted effort. I sigh and nod. As a sign of his gratitude he starts to chant thank yous and starts dragging me in the direction the thug went in.

"He's in the cave," the old man finally says as he shoves me inside. How in the world am I supposed to find him in a cave? "I talked to the construction workers they haven't finished drilling out the cave so it isn't that deep." Like that does me any good, well it should mean that he couldn't escape through the cave at least.

I can feel the presence of a bunch of things in this cave but I have no idea what they are. Maybe they're zubat and they want to suck out my blood! I don't want that! I should get out of her. Wait, calm down May. Zubat are poison types so Grace has the advantage. Besides maybe there aren't any zubat in Hoenn.

Whatever are here sure are keeping their distance, I guess that's a good thing. But my curiosity is getting the better of me. No. Need to focus, gotta defeat the thug but I'm not a trainer. How did I get myself into this mess?

'This cave doesn't go that far in' my butt! How long have I been walking? And is that guy even in here? That old guy better take me back to the city after this and he better treat me to some food!

Grace tenses on my shoulder. Frantically she starts smacking my cheek. That guy has to be here but I can't really sense him. All the other presences are too distracting. "Who's there?" a voice growls in front of me. There he is.

There's a lot of flapping a squawking coming from his direction, must be Peeko. The flapping sounds small and contained, maybe she's caged? "Are you here to get the goods back?" Goods? He must have stolen something. That would explain why he took Peek. She's a hostage.

"Just my luck I managed to get away with the goods and escape into a cave only for it to be a dead end. And to top it off some weak looking trainer is here to bug me." I just meet him and I'm already sick of him. "Don't take another step or something will happen to this little wingull." If I'm "weak" why does he bother with the hostage?

Well, what am I to do? Hm, I'm in a cave. Caves have rocks. Grace's confusion makes little noise. Sounds like a good plan to me. I just have to distract the thug.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask as I hide Grace behind me. Talking seems to work on T.V. so might as well give it a shot.

"For the glory of Team Aqua!" Are you serious? I'm mixed up with them again? The goods better not belong to that guy from Petalburg Woods!

"And what does Team Aqua want with the goods?" I just need to buy a little more time.

"Seem like you're just a hired trainer." His tone is mocking. He probably doesn't know either so he's picking on me. Should I provoke him on it? That could have good results or really bad ones. I still have to distract him so…

"I guess a useless grunt like you wouldn't know anything either."

"What was that?" he growls and swings the items around, the poor Wingull. "You dare mock me? I shall put you in your place!" He drops something (not the cage) in order to unclip something form his belt.

Really? I mean really? Is my luck that bad? A poochyena? Of all the Pokémon it just had to be a dark type. Did I do something to piss off the world or something? I'm doing a good deed for crying out loud!

Crash!

Finally the rock makes contact with the cage and the terrified bird is free. She flies around, squawking before finally deciding that I am safe. I no longer have to worry about her but there's still the matter of the poochyena. Grace is still hiding behind me and I don't think Peeko can battle so my position is a bad one, but not a direr one. If I can agitate the wild Pokémon enough for them to do something that might provide an opportunity to escape.

"Hey Peeko," I call softly and the bird squeaks. The guy hasn't done anything yet. Is he waiting for me to make a move? He's not a stupid grunt, I'll give him that. Peeko lands on my shoulder, guess she trust me. "Can you use growl?" A quiet squawk is my reply. Is that a yes? I wish I spoke Pokémon. Well, here goes nothing. "Peeko and Grace use growl as loud as you can!"

Finally something good happens to me as Peeko does know growl. The wild Pokémon stir a bit but it's going to take more. "Grace use confusion and throw rocks against the walls. Peeko use gust on everything!" Both obey my commands and the wild Pokémon begin to freak out. Zubat begin to swarm around and I drop to the ground. Please don't drink my blood! How do I escape with them flying above me?

"What the hell?" the grunt roars. "Ya stupid mutt get rid of them!" Barking, growling, and attempted bites are doing nothing but agitating the zubat more. As the zubat panic more so do the other Pokémon.

Oh my god! They're so loud. My head feels like is going too exploded. Need to get out…I grab the suit case the grunt had and run like hell, pushing through all the zubat. I leave the grunt to fend for himself. Once outside my head no longer feels like bursting but the cries are still ringing in my head. What Pokémon could be so loud?

"Peeko! My darling Peeko! You are alright!" the old man cheers as he runs over to his Pokémon. I know I was complaining at first but I'm glad I helped. This warm feeling is great.

"Oh, how can I ever repay you?" At least he says thanks.

"Don't worry about it."

"But I'm must repay you!" I shake my head no but he continues. He's such a nice, grateful man. "Please, if you at least ever need anything from me I live on a cottage on the outskirts of Petalburg Woods. You are most welcomed anytime."

"Actually, I do need something. How do I get back to Rustboro?" I ask with my cheeks a blaze. I can see the headlines, 'Hero saves a beloved windgull from a vicious thief but needs help getting back to Rustboro'.

* * *

><p>After an awkward (for me at least) good-bye to Mr. Briney and a promise to see him again someday, I enter the Pokémon Center. Immediately I'm bombarded by Torch and Brendan. Torch is burying his face in my chest and pecking me at the same time. Brendan is taking quick deep breaths to calm himself.<p>

"What the hell?" he breaths. Torch stops and then starts to jab me really hard. "How could you just run off like that and leave Torch behind?" Another powerful jab and in the same spot too. Ow.

"Torch likes to battle so he's better off with you," I answer and get two more jabs and squawking from Torch. I'm going to get a bruise there.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Torch will be happier with you!" I shout because my temper is getting the better of me and I don't care. Torch manages to jab me even harder and I think he drew blood.

"Torch doesn't want to be with me! He wants you!" Brendan shouts back and Torch chirps.

"I'm doing this for his benefit! He won't like me because I'm weak!"

"Because of one little loss?"

"You wouldn't understand so just leave me alone!" I put torch down and storm past them. They wouldn't understand. No one will. So I shouldn't bother.

I walk over to the counter so I can get room keys. How I will get to my room, I don't have a clue and right now I don't care. I just want to be by myself (and Grace) in a room where no one will bother me. It will be just like I'm at home locked away in my room, "safe".

"Excuse me, Sapphire but there's a call for you," the nurse says once I walk up to the counter. A call for me? I bet Brendan told my parents where I was.

Wordlessly, I let the nurse guide me to the phone area. She hands me it and then walks away. Slowly, I left it to my ear and greet the person with no emotion.

"Sapphire!" a happy voice cheers on the other end. I know that voice!

"Wally!" My joy fills my voice.

"I'm so happy that I was able to reach you! I thought you might have left Rustboro already." And just like that my joy is gone and replaced with shame. "Have you challenged the gym leader yet?"

It's quiet between us. I have to tell him. "…I lost…" The silence continues.

"That's too bad. But I'm sure you'll win next time!" Next time? Ha, there won't be a next time. "May, you'll win. Don't worry about it." That's easy for you to say.

"How are you?" I ask to change the subject.

"I'm doing great! The fresh air really helps and with my dad not here I am able to run and jump, you know do normal boy stuff." Good for Wally. "May, the reason why I called was because I really wanted to thank you."

"Oh Wally, I really didn't do anything."

"No May, you did everything. Because of you I meet Free and it's because of you that I'm changing."

"Huh?" I blurt out.

"You encouraged me to try, become stronger, and to dream."

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing."

"You did. When you told me that you were blind but you weren't going to let that hold you back, you opened my eyes. I was letting my weak body hold me back but no more."

"Wally, I'm-"

"May, I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you."

"Wally-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't want to see you again." And there's the dial tone. He didn't even give me the chance to say good bye.

"I'm not worthy of being your idol but thank you," I pointlessly say to the phone.

* * *

><p>Ew, this chapter is nothing but dialogue. I'm sorry.<p>

Please, give me a review! I'm begging you!


	7. Rematch

Thanks so far for all the reviews. It really does mean a lot to me. But I liked how no one cared for the fact that in the last chapter May technically abandoned Torch.

* * *

><p>Wally sure knows how to cheer me up. But did he really call just to tell me that? It was nice and all but totally random. Maybe are ralts are connected and his could sense that I was in distress? If that's the case than he's a really nice guy.<p>

I feel better but not a hundred percent. Wally told me to try again but I just don't think I'll be able to do it. I like Wally but we've only know each other for a short while so we really don't know much about each other. I don't know his limits and he shouldn't know mine. I wish I do could do more but I can't.

Wallowing in my misery at the phones isn't doing anything. I should go to my room. Yay, I get to be bothered with trying to figure out which is mine. What did the nurse say was the room number again? Twenty-seven?

This familiar scent. Have they come to bug me again? Why can't they just get it through their heads? It would be so much easier. Sighing, I step closer to them. It's quiet. They haven't noticed me yet. How can they not? I'm the only other person in this hallway.

"Sap! You are not running away again!" Brendan yells, after he finally notices me, and Torch chirps in agreement. He quickly closes the gap between us. I can't run away because I don't know where my room is. So annoying.

Brendan stops right in front of me and flares his nostrils. Torch does the same but little embers must have come out of his beak because it's slightly warmer next to him. I wish they would just hurry up. Torch is the first to break the silence with a really loud cry and peck at my right foot. Ow! Did he learn peck or something?

"I want you to explain why I don't understand," Brendan finally says after I checked my foot out. That really hurt but I'm fine.

Saying nothing I stand straight. What am I supposed to say to him? I can't expect someone that can see to understand. This is pointless but he isn't going to let me pass. This is so annoying.

"I can't see," I finally blurt out. No response? Guess I'll just have to continue (even though I don't want too). "I haven't seen anything since I was just a few months old." A hum is my proof that he's listening. I really don't want to talk about this.

"To my mother I'm a fragile thing that will crumble at the slightest problem." So why am I continuing? "She's kept me away from everything that could be the tiniest bit dangerous." Another hum, more I guess. "I always thought that I was strong that I could do stuff that those with working eyes could do. But my lost to the gym leader just proved my mother right. I'm weak and an idiot for thinking that I could be normal."

"Everybody loses," is his responses. He really doesn't get it. I've wasted my breath.

I try to push past him but he grabs my arm. "Let go," I mumble weakly. I want to leave already.

"Hear me out." I don't want to. His hold tightens, fine. I somewhat relax and he lets me go. Torch stands in front of me to make sure that I don't try leaving.

"Because you can't see doesn't make you different." I roll my useless eyes but he probably can't see it. "Your hearings got to be better than mine, right?" Yeah, so? "We all have something we are good at and other stuff we are downright terrible at, right?" It's not the same if you lack a sense.

From the sound of it I think he just scratched the back of his head. "What I'm trying to say is just because your blind doesn't make you weak. In fact you have an advantage!"

"Advantage?" I blurt out. What the hell is he talking about? Is he mocking me? I will not tolerate that!

"Yeah, people are always fooled by their eyes but you're not. People tend to panic when they can't see something but you don't have that problem. People who use that strategy of trying to hide their Pokémon will be easy pickings for you."His logic is just so weird. I have no idea how to respond.

"You got to Rustboro on your own right? No one walked you here or defeated all the wild Pokémon or trainers for you, right? You're strong Sap, you just don't realize it."

Me strong? I did make it here on my own. And on my own I took down two Team Aqua grunts. I'm not that weak I guess. But Torch, I'm sure he would like a trainer like Brendan more.

"Another thing Sap, Torch wants you as his trainer," Brendan adds as if he could read my mind.

"What?" On cue Torch starts jumping around and chirping. Picking him up Brendan places the chick in my hands. He snuggles in my arms.

"You heard me. He was acting the way he was, probably because he wants you to no longer hold back." Torch chirps. "He has more faith in you than you do. Believe in yourself and your Pokémon and you'll do great."

Torch snuggles more in my hands and Grace hugs my left cheek. Believing in myself? Is that all there is to it? It's so simple how could I miss it? "Thanks," I mumble as I rub my cheeks against my Pokémon. I'm a fool.

Sounds of rummaging through a bag catch my attention. Patiently, I wait for Brendan to find what he was looking for. With the cry of "Ah-ha" he finds it. Grabbing one of my hands he places, whatever he found, into my hand. It's smooth and has a clasp.

"It's a Pokedex. Do you know what that is?" A Pokedex! How cool! I always wanted to hold one. It sure is nice of him to let me hold it. "You don't know many Hoenn Pokémon, do you? This should help with that."

Wait! What? "It's…mine?" I hesitantly ask.

"But of course."

"But-"

"You'll be helping out my dad," he interrupts. My fingers slide across the device again. "You'll be recording data on all kinds of Pokémon my dad won't be able to meet so you'll be a great help. And at the same time you'll be learning more about Hoenn Pokémon. It's a win, win."

"But-"

"Don't worry it's voice activated. Tell it what you need and it will speak it or just point it at a Pokémon and it will tell you everything you need to know." This is something great, should I really have one? He says I will help Professor Birch but it seems like I'm the only one truly benefiting from having it.

Brendan takes Torch and Grace from me. He then places both of them on the floor a bit away from me. "Go ahead and give it a try."

Sliding my thumb against the device one more time my curiosity grows. I always dreamed of going on an adventure with one; of course the journey was always through Johto or Kanto. Licking my lips my curiosity wins. In no time at all, the device is flipped open and pointing at Torch.

"Torchic the chick Pokémon, fire type," a robotic voice drowns on. It's so cool! "If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach." That explains why he's so warm. "A torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings." That must be why he didn't like Petalburg Woods.

"Cool huh? Now do your ralts."

Don't need to tell me twice. "Ralts the feeling Pokémon, psychic type." Something I figured out on my own but still helpful, none-the-less. "A ralts has the power to sense the emotions of people and Pokémon with the horn on its head." So that's why she doesn't like me touching it. "It takes cover if it senses any hostility." She didn't do that when we ran into the Team Aqua grunts, is that because she's no longer a wild Pokémon or just different? She hugs my leg. Guess she's not going to leave me for any reason; such a reliable Pokémon.

"Brendan I-"

"Don't mention it. Like I said before you'll be helping out my dad."

"At least let me say thanks."

"Sure. Woah! Look at the time; I need to get my sleep. Good night!"

"W-wait," I shout a bit louder than I wanted too. My cheeks are now a flame. I just got my confidence back now I have to ask for help on such an embarrassing thing. "...Can you help me find my room?"

"We're in front of it," he laughs before leaving. Living under a rock is starting to look better and better.

* * *

><p>Well, it's time for the rematch. I was to confident last time and that ultimately led to my downfall. I won't make the same mistake twice. If I lose again this time it won't be the end, I'll just train more. Because the greatest advantage she has over me is experience. I really do miss the obvious.<p>

I need to find the owner of the suit case I got from that Team Aqua grunt. I was going to go to the police office but instead I find myself in front of the gym. I guess it can wait just a little bit longer. Sorry owner, I'll make sure it will get back to you.

Taking a very deep breath I step on the mat and the electric doors open with a swoosh. A similar smell to the cave, I was in yesterday, bombards me. It's musty but still a bit fresh. I guess the gym is trying to imitate a cave. It's cold like the real one. I guess I was too nervous last time to really notice and I didn't have an experience to compare it too.

"Hey you're back," the man next to the door greets. I nod briefly before passing him. I then quickly pass the two gym trainers. Each gives me a snarky remark along the lines of "I'll get my butt handed to me again". In no time at all I'm at the base of the little stage that Roxanne is on. Taking another deep breath I begin to ascend the few stairs.

"You've returned?" questions Roxanne. She couldn't hide her surprise. I guess I did leave the impression of that I wouldn't return, heck I was expecting to come back either.

"Yes, I can't let one little defeat hold me back," I say confidently, even though it had to be shouted at me a few times.

"That's good. The rules will be the same." Nodding I let Torch take center stage. My little guy has the disadvantage but hopefully he can take down the geodude. I believe Grace will be the Pokémon that will win this gym battle for me. I still have faith in Torch, though.

"Sapphire versus Gym Leader, Roxanne. Let the battle begin," the referee announces.

Scratching the ground Torch lets out a battle cry, which are always more cute than ferocious. As if to show how unintimidating my little chick is geodude slams her hands against the ground and releases her battle cry. Now she's intimidating, especially because I could feel it. Not to be daunted Torch releases another cry and the battle begins.

Roxanne begins with a Rock Smash that my speedy little starter manages to avoid. To retaliate we let loose a barrage of embers that hit home. With rock types having high defenses Ember is the only move that Torch knows that will be able to do damage but not by much though.

"Rock Tomb!" the gym leader orders and without hesitation begins to throw rocks around Torch.

"Get out of there," I shout with a bit of desperation leaking into my voice. I don't know how he did it but Torch manages to escape and avoid geodude. A sigh of relief escapes my lips but it's still too early to relax. "Focus Energy!" Doing critical damage is a necessity for this battle.

"Rock Polish!" Roxanne counters.

"Circle around and use Ember." Despite the increase speed geodude is still unable to keep up with my starter who begins to run around spew the small embers. Finally the heat gets to the rock and geodude is down. Our cheers are short lived because Roxanne lets out her main Pokémon, Nosepass.

Licking my lips I pull out my Pokedex. "Nosepass the compass Pokémon, rock type," the robotic voice says. Compass Pokémon? That's different. "Its body emits a powerful magnetism. It feeds on prey that is pulled in by the force. Its magnetism is stronger in cold seasons." Hm, none of that was very helpful, oh well.

"Torch use Embers!" I shout.

"Rock Throw," Roxanne orders calmly.

The embers never make it; the rocks win. Torch's painful cry fills the room and sends a shiver down my spine. My poor starter, he did well. Saying nothing I return him and let out Grace. The gym leader's nosepass is powerful but that's to be expected.

My body is starting to tremble because of my stupid nerves and I can't allow that. Whatever I feel Grace will be feeling the same. Being the feeling Pokémon sure has its downside. Slapping my cheeks I calm myself (though I did slap a bit too hard). We can do this! Grace has gotten stronger! I believe in her!

"Rock polish!" Roxanne orders. Just like last time I still don't know how rock Pokémon do it. I wish I could see it. Don't really have the time to be wondering about it.

"Growl," I retaliate. This is going to be a tough battle. Rock types are known for their high defenses and attacks but weak special defense. Psychics are known for their high special attack and defense but weak defense. We are about equal in stats. Gotta make sure that Grace doesn't take a hit.

"Use Confusion on the rocks!" It's the same strategy I used against the Team Aqua grunt, from the cave. I think throwing rocks will do more damage than just a normal Confusion.

Just after one rock Roxanne has caught on to my strategy so she counters with Harden. She isn't a gym leader for nothing. Now what? Confusion is the only attack move that Grace knows. Guess I don't have any other choice but to just use it. Good thing Harden only works on defense and not special defense.

"Confusion!"

"Rock Throw!"

"Double Team!"

"Rock Polish!"

"Growl!"

It has turned into a shouting match with our Pokémon desperate to keep up. I need to think up something or this battle will go nowhere and fast. If only Grace knew more moves. Wait, she recently learned a new one.

"Teleport," I say and wait. After she's away, I give the next order, "Calm Mind". This move will boost both Special Attack and Special Defense. Confusion will pack more of a wallop and maybe will win this battle.

Well it comes down to if Confusion now has enough power to end this. Swallowing the lump that formed in the back of my throat I shout the command. Please be enough.

It's strangely quiet to me. The only thing I'm aware of is my own breathing and the humming that's coming from Grace. Eerily the humming stops and it's now dead silent. I don't like it.

"Nosepass is unable to battle the challenger, Sapphire, is the winner!" the loud voice of the referee breaks through the silence.

Without thinking I run straight to Grace. I'm about to pick her up when a warm sensations stops me. Did it get brighter? It's no longer that dark in my black vision. Just as mysteriously and quickly the feeling came it's gone.

"Grace?" I call tentatively.

Instead of hearing the familiar cry of "Ral" I hear "Kirlia". I've never heard that cry from her before. Slowly my hands go out to make sure she is alright. What is this? This isn't my Grace! This Pokémon is taller. There are two small horns instead of one big one. And there seems to be some kind of fur/clothing spreading out from what I might guess to be the hip area. Where's my Grace?

"Seems like today is a day of celebration for you. Not only did you earn a badge but your ralts also evolved," Roxanne says as she walks over to us. "Congratulations."

Grace evolved? Gesturing wildly to the leader to give me a second, I pull out my Pokedex. "Kirlia the emotion Pokémon. Type Psychic. A kirlia has the psychic power to create a rip in the dimensions and see into the future."

"Cool," I breathe.

"It is said to dance with pleasure on sunny mornings." Good thing I named her Grace, than. My newly evolved Pokémon cheers happily and I smile.

Patting Grace on her head I get up and turn my attention on to the patient gym leader and offer a sheepish grin. She clears her throat. She's waiting for something but what? Oh! That's right I just won a badge! Frantically I shove my hand at her (I sure hope that's what she's waiting for and that I don't come off as a jerk).

"Sapphire of Oldale Town," Roxanne begins with a stifle laugh. Made a fool of myself; nothing new. "For defeating me you have earned yourself the Stone Badge." Placing a small, cool, metal object into my hand she takes a step back. "You have taken the first steps into the Pokémon League Challenge. I have high expectations for you."

I can't hold it back any more. "Woo Hoo!" I shout as I jump around. "I did it! I actually did it!"

* * *

><p>Hopefully I'll be able to get to Steven in the next chapter! Doubt it. I feel a filler bubbling in me. I'm torturing myself too, I hope you know.<p> 


	8. Delivery Girl

Hey everyone, remember me? I'm back!

Thanks to my beta, M.H.T. of R for fixing up my mistakes.

* * *

><p>Ch 8: Delivery Girl<p>

A new day and a new badge! It's awesome! It's so small and smooth, I love it; even if the corners are sharp and I cut myself.

I feel like I can take on the world! And I will as soon as I deliver this briefcase. Can't believe I forgot to do that yesterday. Sorry owner, but with the excitement of my victory it's understandable that I would forget, right? Brendan left already so I don't know if there is a name or address on it. I have no choice but to leave it up to the police. At least I got it back from the thug.

It's time to find the police station. In Kanto and Johto the station is always next to the Pokémon Center but Hoenn seems to be different. This is a city with a gym so maybe it's next to it, hopefully.

Where is that blasted police station? Asking for directions is a waste of time because everyone I inquired of seemed to just point in the direction without verbalizing anything. Torch and Grace are too distracted by the city to pay attention. Police station, appear!

"Thief!" Where? "Stay where you are, thief!" The voice is getting closer; the thief must be nearby. "Caught you!" Me?

"Sir, is this your brief case?" the guy holding my arm ask, must be a police officer. Just my luck.

"Yes officer," answers a man. His voice sounds very familiar. Where did I hear it before?

"I didn't steal it!" I blurt out.

"Save it for when you get to the station," the officer snaps back. I sure got myself into a predicament.

"Wait, I know her," the man says as he steps closer. "You're that trainer that helped me in Petalburg Woods."

Great, it's the shroomish guy. The briefcase does belong to him. I was hoping to never see him again. Wait! Maybe he'll listen to my story. "Did Team Aqua steal your briefcase?"

"Yes! Did you get it back?"

"Yes! I didn't steal it honest! Ask Mr. Briney, I saved his wingull."

"It's alright officers. There's no way such a good person could steal anything." Finally the shroomish guy is useful.

The officer hesitates before finally releasing my arm. He says something quickly to the guy before leaving. Glad that's over with. He was holding my arm pretty tight, I bet there's a hand print on it. It's time to go back to the Pokémon Center for lunch and then I'll be on my way.

"Miss wait!" the guy yells as he grips my arm. Damn. He better not have another Team Aqua problem for me to deal with. I'm really sick of them now. "I would like to thank you. Please come with me."

Do I have too? Fighting back a sigh I follow him. Maybe his thank you will be food. I'm hungry and I know if Torch doesn't get food soon he will be throwing a fit. He's such a brat.

My reward is not food, it's waiting! He takes me to some building (it's gotta be his work place) and then he shoves me into a small room. How long have I been here? People have come and gone. Hungry…Had to return Torch because he started to throw a tantrum. At least Grace is a good girl. If that guy doesn't come soon I'm going to leave and never come back.

The door opens and the steps are heavy; darn it's not the receptionist lady telling me that I can leave. "Sapphire, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Yay, it's the shroomish guy. Can I leave now? "The president will see you now." Wait, what?

I don't get a chance to say anything as I'm shoved out of the room and into an elevator. I can't even get a word of complaint in because he keeps going on and on about the Devon Corporation and the president, as if I care. Meeting the president of a company might be an honor to some but to me it's a waste of time. I just want to set out for the next town with a gym.

A loud ding and a swoosh noise and I'm rushed out of the elevator. Immediately our pace slows way down to a crawl, we must be in the presence of the president. I'm placed in a meticulously place (probably in front of a desk), and I'm never offered a seat.

"I've brought her, sir," the shroomish guy says.

"Thank you. You may leave now," the president orders. It's silent as we wait for the guy to leave. Okay, this is an uncomfortable situation.

"Sapphire." The sharp change in his tone has me standing on the tips of my toes. "Do you have any idea of the situation you got yourself into?"

"Excuse me?" I voice my confusion.

"You've picked a fight with Team Aqua. They won't show you mercy just because you are young and a woman."

"With all due respect sir, they picked a fight with me." Silence, I bet he's giving me a glare. Need to fix this. "I couldn't let them get away with what they are doing. As the future champion I need to protect my region."

Silence and then obnoxious laughter is my response. Is he laughing at me? I don't care who he is, I won't stand for it. "I'm sorry," he says between laughs. "I don't mean to laugh. It's just…I didn't expect a reply like that."

He's still laughing. I can't tell if he's still surprised or if he doesn't think I can actually do it. I don't like him. Finally the gasping starts and follows by wheezing. He apologizes again as he takes something out of a drawer.

"I have an offer for you." I say nothing so he continues. "The goods you got back; I would like for you to deliver them to captain Stern in Slateport City."

Is he serious? He just asked me if I knew what I got myself into and now he wants me to get involved even more? Maybe he thinks Team Aqua won't suspect me of having it. Or maybe he wants Team Aqua to come after me instead of his workers. Either way I still don't like him.

"I don't except you to do it for free." You better not. He places something on the table and slides it towards me. With the help of Grace I'm able to pick it up.

It's heavy, mechanical, and flips open. What is it? "It's a Pokémon Navigator or Pokenav for short." Oh, still have no idea what it is. "It's our latest invention. With it you can make calls, view where you are on a Hoenn map, listen to radio, and other things."

"So, it's like a Pokegear?"

"Er yes, but better." Yeah, 'better'.

This device does me no good so this deal is pointless but a champion helps those in need. Besides this might draw Team Aqua's attention onto me and thus they wouldn't hurt innocent Devon workers. I'll help, even if I don't like the president.

"Alright." Hm, this isn't a suitcase but some other kind of bag. That makes sense. A teenage girl traveling around with a suitcase is suspicious.

"Excellent." Is that it? Well, there's nothing left for me to do here, time to leave.

"Wait." Now what? "I have another request." Of course you do. Again he takes something out of a drawer. "Can you deliver this letter to my son, Steven Stone?"

"Can't you just call him?" Better not tell me there's top secret information on this letter that can't be said over the phone because that's stupid. "I can never reach him." Okay, I'll forgive him for that. He sure seems bitter about that fact, though.

"I'll do it," I say as I extend my hand for it. "Where does he live?"

"In Mossdeep City." Okay, and where would that be? "But he's rarely home. And before you ask I don't know where he usually is." Great just great. "But he does like to search for rare stones so he's probably in a cave somewhere."

Really? You expect me to find a single person (who I have no idea what he looks like nor do I have the means to be able to identify him) in some random cave in all of Hoenn (even if he's in Hoenn)? What did I get myself into? Note to self, learn what is required before agreeing.

Gently (for show), I place the letter in my bag. Fighting back the urge to sigh I tell him, "I'll give it a shot but make no promises." He doesn't say anything (not even a thank you) so I guess he nodded. I'm leaving before he has something else for me to do.

I was able to make it out with only two jobs. That shroomish guy tried to talk to me but I fled before he could get more than a few words out of his mouth. Thanks to them I lost several hours of my life (in which I was never fed) and I was going to leave today too. Now I have to wait until tomorrow, so much for leaving early.

It is morning and I'm leaving, I will not let anything distract me. A nurse was kind enough to tell me that the next closest gym (besides dad's) is in Dewford, but I'll need a boat. If I remember correctly Mr. Briney has one, maybe he'll give me a ride. If not I'll be off to Oldale Town to catch a ship to Mauville City where I'll take on that gym. Then I will leave Dewford's gym until I have a Pokémon that will be able to ferry me there (I was told that it's not too far from Petalburg).

It took me all day to get through Petalburg Woods. I guess it's a good thing that the president made me postpone my plans (though I'm still not pleased with him). Torch still doesn't like the woods. My Pokedex tells me that torchic don't like dark places because they can't see (lucky them) but are the woods that dark? Doesn't feel like it. Even though he doesn't like the woods he still stayed out of his ball. I don't know if he's just trying to be brave or if he's making sure I'm safe (either way I love him).

Out of the woods and into the fryer. I'm really close to Petalburg, must be on alert. Mr. Briney said he has a cottage on the outskirts of the city but where? He has a boat so next to the water seems like the obvious choice. I sure hope it's there because if it isn't I'll be at a loss.

"What do we have here Peeko?" It's the loud booming voice of the jolly Mr. Briney. His wingull caws happily and lands on my shoulder. "If it isn't our little hero. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I have a favor to ask."

* * *

><p>Next chapter will have STEVEN! Finally!<p>

So, what to review?


	9. Steven Stone

Like I said I uploaded another chapter in one day. Yay!

And this chapter has Steven! It's even named after him, see?

Thanks to my beta, M.H.T. of R for fixing up my mistakes.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Ch. 9: Steven Stone<p>

I really don't like sailing. The bobbing of the boat, the only sounds being the waves, wild Pokémon, and those on the boat, the limited space I could walk; it all really threw off my sense of balance and made me very aware of the fact that I'm blind. Torch also didn't like it but I'm sure any fire Pokémon wouldn't because of all the mist produced by the crashing waves. Grace and Mr. Briney made the trip bearable. I am still not looking forward to getting on the boat again though.

The places I've already been to in Hoenn have been warm but Dewford is by far the hottest. I hate heat! The cool air of Johto, I miss you so much. The sand and walking are not helping either. Grace doesn't seem to like it much but Torch is enjoying it, good for him.

"On the south end of the island is the gym," Mr. Briney says, "Brawly, is a tough guy. Don't underestimate him or you'll definitely regret it."

Should I challenge the gym now? No, I might have been able to defeat Roxanne but only barely. And she is the bottom of the totem pole (or so I've been told). I should train for a bit. Besides if Grace evolved, maybe Torch is close to evolving and if that's true than having him evolve will be very helpful.

"Are there any places nearby that I can train?" I ask.

"Hm, the only place I can think of is Granite Cave."

A cave? Maybe…Naw, there's probably no way that, that Steven guy would be there. But if it's the only place here to train than it wouldn't hurt to search for him while I'm at it. I hope he's there so I don't have to worry about the letter anymore.

"Thanks," I quickly say as my Pokémon and I sprint away.

"Remember I'll be staying at a friend's," he hollers back. Never turning around, I wave to signal that I heard him.

This island isn't that big, I bet Rustboro city is bigger. A small island means I get to my destination sooner and I don't mind. Some hiker I met when I first entered the cave told me it gets darker the deeper I go in, which isn't a problem for me, but Torch won't like it. He's the one I want to train, but I still need to search for Steven. I guess I'll train Grace for now, good thing she doesn't need to see to know where things are.

The hiker wasn't joking it does get dark, very dark. I don't feel the warmth from any light, just the cold dampness of the cave. Why does Steven like these places? I actually would choose the hot beaches of Dewford over this cave. The ground is so rough and bumpy, something my running shoes were not made for. The sand made walking difficult ,but I might actually choose it over this too, then again I can't really make that choice unless I walk a few hours on both terrain (don't want to do that). But then again on the beach I probably wouldn't be stubbing my toe every few minutes.

This dark cave has to be home to many zubat but Grace is keeping them at bay. I love her! If they were to attack I would be screwed. Even though I know she won't let them get to me I still don't feel too safe. Besides zubat this cave is home to many Pokémon I have never met before like makuhita and mawile. So many new discoveries, Hoenn isn't such a bad place.

How big is this cave? My searching is kind of pointless. I'm not really sure where to go or where I've been. And there are always the possibilities that I missed him or he's in an area I've already searched. Ug, why did I agree to do this again?

Steven can you just appear already and make my life easier? I don't want to be here anymore. My feet hurt and I just want to rest but nowhere is comfortable. Caves are not my friends. Why does he like them so much?

A roar? From what kind of Pokémon? Not missing a beat, I pull out my Pokedex and flash it at the source. "Aron, the iron armor Pokémon, a dual steel and rock type. A Pokémon that is clad in steel armor. A new suit of armor is made when it evolves." So it can evolve? Cool. "The old, discarded armor is salvaged as metal for making iron products." What a useful Pokémon.

It roars again and I can hear its heavy footsteps heading for me. Is it attacking? Not even waiting for me to issue a command Grace lets out a barrage of Magical Leaves that crash into the steel Pokémon, stopping him. Again he roars and again Grace uses Magical Leaf resulting in the same conclusion and the process repeats (I think Magical Leaf is becoming her favorite move) until he stops.

"Hey, little guy, are there any other humans here?" I ask. I have no idea why I asked. I don't think he's going to help. A little cry is my reply, followed by sounds of him walking away. I have no idea what his actions mean but by the way Grace is pulling my leg I'm supposed to follow, I guess. Are there really other humans here? Please be Steven!

We've been walking for a while. Where is this aron taking me? I'm starting to have doubts about him, but I don't have any other leads to follow. I hope we can stop soon for a break, my poor feet.

Did it get a little brighter and warmer? Am I being led to the exit? I'll take it. I'll just call it a day and search for him tomorrow.

The sounds of battling? Maybe those fishermen are battling. They could use it. If they can get their magikarp to evolve into gyarados they could become a formidable threat. Anyway, I gotta be careful to avoid them.

The aron roars and charges forward. What is he doing? Curiosity gets the better of me and I chase after him but for some reason Grace is hesitant. Maybe one of the battlers is a mean guy, best to avoid him then.

"Don't move!" orders some man with a deep, gruff voice and I instantly freeze. Is he talking to me?

"If you move we'll blow up this cave! And then there goes Dewford's livelihood," A woman with a high pitch voice adds. That doesn't sound good. A different man growls so I guess they weren't talking to me.

This is not good. I gotta stop them but how? To back up their threat they must have proof, right? Like a button or something that says "I just need to push this and that's it". If I can get that away from them then their threat will be useless, right? Good thing I got a psychic type.

By the way they are taunting the other guy they are not aware of me, which means my plan might work. Before Grace commences our plan she completely hides behind me so that they are unaware of her. Gulping loudly I nod to let her know to begin, this better work.

"What's going on?" yells the man that was probably holding the device.

"Who the hell are you?" roars the woman. Looks like I've been spotted. Now what?

"Get out of here!" yells the final person. Turn my back on those villains, never!

"Little girl, this is no place for you so stop what you are doing." They are on to me; the device must be almost to me. Just a little more Grace, you can do it. "This is our last warning."

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" orders the good guy.

"No!" I shout defiantly and run up to device (where ever it is) with aron right behind me. Grace's humming stops so I must be under it and sure enough it drops into my hands. First stage complete, second stage…Why is it now that I'm getting the feeling that these guys are way out of my league?

"Hand it over!" His voice is stern and flat. He is pissed and storming his way over to me.

"Get over here now!" orders the good guy. The tone of his voice is one that is not open for disobedience. Well, I wasn't planning to disobey him this time. Too bad the bad guy hand other plans. At least the first part worked out nicely.

Grabbing my shirt's collar I'm forced back and held against the guy. Knowing what he wants I throw the device, as hard as I can onto the ground smashing it. My action earns me him yelling into my ear and him choking me. "I'll make you regret crossing Team Magma," he sneers very loudly into my ear. Really? I'm mixed up in this crap again? And what's up with the lame names?

"The cave might be spared but her life is in your hands," the other taunts.

The one whose actions determine my fate swears loudly. I don't think all of his anger is towards these stupid Team Magma people, I think I earned my fair share. Who is he that Team Magma would take such steps to go against him?

"Are you going to hand over the goods now?" Goods? There's no way that they are after the Devon Goods, right? Then again if they are really called Team Magma they got to be somehow related to Team Aqua. I really regret doing this favor even more. I got ripped off! I should be paid more for the danger I've been put in. But I didn't agree to it for the Pokenav, but to protect people. Why would they suspect that man? Is he a Devon worker?

The guy is quiet and the bad guys aren't pleased. To back up their threat the guy holding me hostage, produces a knife and presses it against my neck until I bleed. I should be afraid but for some reason I'm calm. Do I have faith in the Devon guy?

"Why do you want them?" The Devon guy is stalling and they know it. "I know why Team Aqua wants them but what could Team Magma possibly need with them?" It really is the same goods…I've must have pissed off a god in my past life because my luck is downright terrible. And they are separate groups to boot. Why do they have similar stupid names?

"That's none of your business!" He's choking me more and yet I'm still strangely calm.

My attacker screams out in pain and lets me go. What happened? The aron roars and I think he tackled the guy. That's gotta hurt. My Pokedex told me aron weigh over a hundred pounds. He's my little hero! Serves the bad guy!

"Quit standing around and get over here!" Yes sir!

"Not so fast!" the woman yells as she blocks my path. "Mightyena!"

Finally, one of their Pokémon makes a move and I have no idea what it is. Instinctively, I pull out my Pokedex and ignoring her laughing. "Mightyena, the evolved form of poochyena." Great, a dark type. "It chases down prey in a pack of around ten. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork." Well that wasn't useful at all.

"Take Down!" Aron comes to my rescue again, countering with his own Take Down. Grace also does her part by throwing rocks so that I can escape.

I was right, I am not anywhere near their league. The mightyena just brushed off the attacks and knocked me down. Saliva drips from its fangs as it hovers over me waiting for its next order. Crap, I have to think of something and quick.

"Claydol, use Rapid Spin," orders the good guy and a second later the attack makes contact. I couldn't see it but I know that that attack did some damage.

Before I can recover I'm pulled up to my feet and slammed against the guy's chest. I guess have been close to him or he came to me. I must have a lot of faith in this guy because I feel absolutely safe. Despite everything going on, I'm strangely, acutely aware of his sent (maybe because I'm pressed against him, but I didn't notice the other guy's), he smells really good.

"Return your Pokémon," he whispers. I'm not going to disobey him. "What about the aron?"

"It's wild," I admit, which was hard since I'm pressed into his chest.

"Stay close." I can't get any closer unless we become one but he was probably talking to the aron. I can hear the very heavy steps of a Pokémon joining us. He must have come to me; my pride is a bit wounded.

The bad guys roar in frustration and call out their Pokémon. That mightyena is tough, there's no way I could have taken it out by myself. The man calls on his Pokémon, a camerupt, and it lets out a powerful roar. It's more powerful than the mightyena. I'm nothing compared to these guys.

"Claydol and aggron, use Earthquake." His Pokémon are extremely powerful, it feels like the cave is going to collapse on us. I can't keep my footing so I'm forced to depend on him for support. My pride has taken another blow. This guy is amazing; he was able to take out those two powerful Pokémon with just one move. Now I can see why the bad guys took such measures. I'm sure glad he's on my side. Who is he anyway?

The Team Magma guys yell out in anger and promise that they will be back. I don't know how they do it but they escaped, typical villains. This guy seems to have no desire to chase after them. Returning his aggron (I think that's the Pokémon) he orders the other one to teleport us to the cave's entrance (I was still in the cave?).

Once at the entrance he immediately lets me go and returns his Pokémon. It's suffocating quiet, like a calm before a storm. Should I say something? I do need to apologize. For some reason he's sighing before I can say anything. "Are you an idiot?" Excuse me? "That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever seen." He's insulting me? "What the hell was going through that head of yours?"

"I was thinking that I was helping protect Dewford," I snap. Now outside the cave I let out Torch and Grace.

"Helping? More like getting in the way!"

What? "If it wasn't for me the cave probably wouldn't be here right now!"

"I had the situation under control."

"Sure didn't seem like it. And you don't have the goods to trade so what could you do besides just standing there."

"Wait. How do you know that I don't have the goods?" Crap, way to go May. You can't tell him that you have it so now you are going to seem suspicious. I am an idiot. "How do you-"

"Steven!" some guy yells as he runs towards us. Steven? There's no way. It can't be him. "Are you alright? I heard Team Magma was here."

"Don't worry; I took care of it."

"I helped," I add.

"No, you didn't." Stupid jerk.

"I did too!"

"You just did a stupid thing." What's with this jackass?

"What happened?" the new guy asks, butting in before I can retaliate. Don't like him either.

"This idiot intervened in my fight with Team Magma," explains Steven. What did I do to piss him off this much?

"I helped protect Dewford!" I can't stand this man. "I did what is expected! After all, I'm the future champion of Hoenn!"

The new guy burst out laughing while Steven is quiet. I really can't stand these men. Steven must be the son of the Devon president. It's time to give him the letter so that I can be done with it and hopefully never see the father and son again.

"Steven Stone?" I ask, once idiot number two's laughter calms down.

"Yes?" I wasn't expecting that kind of reply. I was expecting an angry, "what". Whatever.

"I have a letter for you from your father." I shove the letter into his chest and start to walk away.

"W-where are you going?" the other guy asks as his laughing fit ends.

I don't even bother to stop to reply. "Anywhere but here."

"I can't allow that," Steven responds.

"I don't care. I'm leaving."

One of them sighs (probably Steven) and they both begin to follow. Why? The new guy, who calls himself Brawly (where have I heard that name before?), starts trying to chat with me but I don't respond to any of his questions. Take a hint already. I increase my pace and so do they. I can't take it anymore!

"Enough already!" I yell.

"Are you ready to listen," Steven responds calmly. He really knows how to piss me off.

"Why the hell would I listen to a man that yells and insults me while the other laughs at my goals?"

"Wait, you misunderstand-" Brawly begins but I don't care.

"Grace use teleport!" It's the first time that Grace is using it to teleport me so I have no idea what will happen or where we'll go and I don't care. Anywhere away from them will be heaven.

"Wait!" they both yell but it's too late. Heaven here I come. I hope to never see those two again, especially the Steven guy. Bunch of ungrateful jerks.

* * *

><p>Steven finally makes his appearance. I can't tell you how long I wanted to get to this chapter.<p>

I uploaded 2 chapters in one; I think I deserve a reward. Reviews will do!


	10. Damsel In Distress

Thanks to my beta, M.H.T. of R for fixing up my mistakes.

* * *

><p>Ch. 10: Damsel In Distress<p>

The teleportation finally ends and I feel like I left my stomach back with those jerks. I don't get it, when that stupid jerk's claydol (I think that's what it was) teleported us I didn't feel anything. Is it a different in strength or experience? Naw, it had to be because of the adrenalin pumping through my veins. But was there any pumping? I was really calm. Whatever, I don't plan to use teleport again unless I absolutely have too.

Where are we? I don't care. Actually, I do care, a lot. Are we still on Dewford? I hope so, if not I'm really screwed. How will I get back? Grace really is the emotion Pokémon, I can feel her confidence. So, we are on Dewford, good. I'm not sure how she knows but she's never left me down before so she has my faith.

Now that my fear has been taken care of, I can go back to being pissed. Those stupid jerks think they're all that! Well I'll show them! When I'm the champion they'll be begging for my forgiveness! I'll make them grovel before accepting their apology! That will teach them to look down on people!

Grace's yelling breaks me out of my scheming. She doesn't like it when I'm angry. I can't help it those good for nothing ass-She's yelling again. Okay, gotta stop and distract myself. There's gotta be some wild Pokémon around here, Granite Cave can't possibly be the only place to train.

There's only a couple of wingull and they aren't as strong as the cave Pokémon. Torch is never going to evolve at this rate. It's all their fault- Grace is yelling again, I really need to stop. I wish Grace would hit me rather than yell for the sake of my poor ears. Ow! Let's go back to yelling, okay Grace?

Relaxing wouldn't be such a bad thing. After today I think I deserved a break. And if I earned one then Grace definitely deserves one. It's time to kick off my shoes and sit back. I wish I had something to save me from the hot sand. At least the cliff provides some shade. I return Grace so she can get away from the heat, too bad I can't join her. Torch seems to be enjoying the heat but squawks every time the waves catch him off guard.

The waves can be quite comforting when I'm not worrying about anything. On the boat I was bored and worrying about delivering that stupid letter to that awful-getting off track. But yeah when I don't have to think, they are nice. I haven't really relaxed since I spent that night at Wally's house. I can't wait to see him again.

"What do we have here?" a painfully familiar, shrill female voice asks. Why have the gods forsaken me?

"Did you think you could escape from Team Magma's wrath?" adds the male and my stomach sinks to the depths of a dark pit.

In a flash I am on my feet and Torch is in front of me. I release Grace for more help. This isn't good. A cliff blocks my only escape route. I can teleport, but I get the feeling that isn't going to work.

"We are not bad people," the man begins and I can't help but roll my eyes at his statement (not that he's aware of that). "If you become our little hostage and we'll go easy on you." Doesn't that just sound pleasant? Who would say no to such a generous offer? Does he really expect me to agree to that? "What do you say?"

"No," I say, albeit hesitantly. Isn't it obvious?

"So we are going to do this the hard way? I like it." This man scares me. Without Steven there isn't anything I can do.

Torch and Grace stand closer to me. They can sense my fear. I have to be brave, but right now that seems impossible. First I need to calm down and think…Legs please don't give out on me.

Mightyena is released and the pressure just seems to double. I have to use the cliff to support me. I hope it isn't obvious that I'm afraid but I'm sure it is.

The lady starts to cackle and soon her Pokémon joins in. What have I done to deserve this? I can't worry about that now, need to think! Work brain!

Torch is the one to react by spewing embers at the dark Pokémon. It won't do much; I need to think of something. I wish I was at a different location, where I could run without any barricades or sand slowing me down. There's gotta be something here I can use for a distractions.

Ow, I cut myself. I don't need this right now, ya stupid cliff! Wait, that's it! If I create a mini land slide I can escape. Grace, please hear my thoughts! She's humming! She's so smart! I'm so lucky to have her.

It might take a while before the landslide happens so it's up to Torch to distract them. It's going to be very difficult. Sorry Torch. The way the woman is laughing Torch's attacks are doing very little damage and he's getting tired. They are just toying with me. He needs help but I can't do anything.

A roar? I know that roar. Did that aron follow me? Just like he did last time he tackles into the mightyena. He really is my hero! I don't know how I'll be able to repay him.

My little hero roars again and starts another charge. The sand has to be affecting him. His attack already did little damage and thanks to the sand he's slowed down a lot weakening the attack even more. Curse you sand.

"Torch provide cover for aron with Ember," I order feeling a surge of unknown confidence. I really do owe him. Grace still needs more time but I'm sure I can buy it if the man doesn't butt in. Please stay out of it!

"Tch annoying," the woman complains, "mightyena use Shadow Ball."

A special attack? Oh this is not good. I have to counter before it's unleashed. "Sand Attack!" Aron knows Sand Attack? And he's listening to me? Great! The combined Sand Attack worked, it caused mightyena to miss but it nearly hit me.

"I'm getting bored," the man states. Please don't release a Pokémon. Just stay out of it for a little bit longer.

"Same here," the woman responds, "let's end this with dig."

It can burrow in this sand, another thing to worry about. Both Torch and aron are weak against ground attacks. I can't do anything. I can't protect my Pokémon. Why must everything be so unfair? If only Steven was here.

Aron cries out in pain but not Torch. Did he dodge? Good, but poor aron. I need to take him to the Pokémon Center but it will be impossible to carry him. I can't worry about this now. Grace still needs more time and Torch's defense is no way near as high as aron's.

"Will you just give up already?" the woman asks and she doesn't try to hide her lack of interests in her voice.

"Not until all hope is lost and even then no." If only I had the courage to say that. I only have the courage to just shake my head no.

"Fine, crush the little chick in your jaws, mightyena."

"Ember and aim for the face." It must have worked because the mightyena cries out and skids to a stop. Good job Torch.

Did it just get a lot brighter? Where did this light come from? Is it coming from Torch? Can it be? Is Torch evolving? Instead of his usual cry I hear the new one, "Combusken". Yes, he evolved!

Pokedex tell me what I need to know. "Combusken, the young fowl Pokémon is the evolved form of torchic, a dual fire fighting type." A duel type? And a fighting type too! This is perfect! "It lashes out with ten kicks per second." So it prefers kicks, maybe Torch learned that move. "It's strong fighting instinct compels it to keep up its offensive until the opponent gives up." Sounds just like Torch.

"So what if the chick evolved, it's still no match for my Pokémon." Her voice was sharp and seething with rage. She is not pleased, good. "Finish this already with Take Down."

"Double kick!" Yes, he did learn that move! Torch your evolution couldn't have come at a better time!

The woman shrieks loudly because the attack actually did some damage. I can win this. I have the advantage! She yells again and Torch just counters with the same move. He's so much faster and more powerful now. I love evolution!

"Enough!" roars the man. I completely forgot about him. Crap, this just a got a hella lot harder. Scratch that, it's impossible. This guy's camerupt is far more powerful than the mightyena.

Without thinking I point my Pokedex at it. "Camerupt the eruption Pokémon and evolved form of numel." Haven't met a numel yet, I just jumped ahead. "A dual fire ground type." Ground? This just adds to my worries. "It lives in the crater of a volcano." Well, it just got even tougher. "It is well known that the humps on its back erupt every ten years." Well if it's so well known, why bother telling me (even if I didn't know it)?

"This is your last chance," his voice is flat, devoid of emotion. At least he was kind enough to let me check his Pokémon's data or he just knew that the information would psych me out. I can't say anything to this man. I'm really no match for this man and I don't want Torch to fight a battle he can't possibly win. My only hope is Grace.

Her humming stopped. Does that mean- small rocks are falling soon bigger ones will follow. She did it! It's time to get out of the way before it's too late. But I need to get the aron out of here.

"Grace Teleport the aron to a safe place," I order but she's hesitant to leave. "Hurry, I'll be fine." A few more seconds pass before she finally teleports away. It's just Torch and me now.

That didn't sound good. I have to get out of here. Where do I go? There are too many noises that I can't tell which direction I should run in. A fuzzy claw grabs my hand and is pulling me. Torch? Did he grow arms?

"You bitch!" I can barely hear the shout over the rumble.

Will we be able to escape? I have to be slowing Torch down. "Torch, let go. You can make it if you leave me behind." He yells and increases his grip. I guess he won't leave me behind. I have such great Pokémon. If only this sand would just let me run.

The sounds are getting louder and closer. More and more rocks are bombarding us. We won't be able to escape. Torch won't let go of my hand but I don't want him to get crushed. He won't like it but I don't care; he might be safer in his ball. Thanks for staying with me for so long Torch.

"Makuhita use Arm Thrust," a welcome familiar voice shouts. The rocks that were just about to crush me are shattered into a million pieces.

"How stupid can one person be?" questions the other somewhat welcomed voice. Steven grabs my arms and shoves me towards him and I'm welcomed with his intoxicating scent. Just a few hours ago I was hoping to never hear his voice again and now I'm beyond relieved to hear it. Too soon, too damn soon but that's okay for right now.

"Aggron!" Steven tosses a Poke ball and out pops his massive Pokémon.

How did they find me? There's a light touch on my leg and a weak cry. Grace and the aron? Did they fetch Steven and Brawly? I need to thank them later. Not to be left out, Torch burst out of his ball and starts to yell but is quickly silenced by the powerful roar of agrron. Steven's Pokémon are extremely powerful, that roar reverberated throughout my entire body. I don't want to make an enemy out of him.

"Don't. Get. Involved." Steven's voice is cold and stern. He is angry; best to not piss him off even more.

"This isn't over!" The team Magma man yells and like last time they escape somehow.

They are gone, what a relief. Steven slightly pushes me off of him so that he can look at me. Now, it's time for my second battle. Can't I just call it a day? Haven't I already been through enough?

"Are you okay?" Huh? No, "you're the stupidest person I've ever met"? Or "can you be more stupid"? Or "what the hell is wrong with you"? Wow, my mind is harsh. I was not excepting a nice question; my voice is missing because of the shock so I can only nod yes.

"Of course you're not!" Brawly shouts as he gets in our space, giving Steven an excuse to push me further away. "You're bleeding all over."

I am? But nothing hurts, probably thanks to the adrenalin pumping through my veins. The cuts are from all the rocks that fell on me. Stupid Team Magma!

"We should get you to a hospital," adds Steven. Sounds good, gotta get my wounds clean. Wait a minute! If I go to the hospital I'll have to get a checkup which means they'll learn that I'm blind. They had to hear about the blind May that's missing. They'll put two and two together and I'll be forced back home. No! Must not let that happen!

"No!" I shout startling everyone but Grace. "I'm fine. I don't need to get to the hospital."

"You are not fine." Just listen to me!

"Don't want too!" I try to run but Steven has a firm grip on my collar and because of that he's chocking me.

"And why not?" Anger is leaking into his voice; we are near the point where he'll start yelling at me. Need to think of an excuse, preferably one that won't get me yelled at.

"…Because I'm afraid of them…" My excuse skills down right suck, I need to work on them.

"You're afraid of them?" His tone is one of mocking. I'm going to get it. "You're afraid of the place that helps you but you'll run head first into a very dangerous situation." Oh sarcasm, it's not fun when I'm on the receiving end of it.

"What can I say? I'm a complicated girl." Rule of war: fight sarcasm with sarcasm.

"Too bad, you're going." I knew he was going to say that. I shouldn't have followed the rule of war.

"No!" I struggle but it's pointless. "Let me go!"

"Not until you get looked at." Why must he be so damn strong?

"Let her go Steven," Brawly interrupts. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all. "If she's struggling that much she must be fine."

"She's just an idiot." He finally called me it.

With much persuasion I finally convinced Steven not to take me to the hospital. Okay, it was more like whining and he probably agreed to just shut me up but I still won. I hate people who whine to get their way but I was desperate. My pride is a festering, bloody bruise right now. I'm going to have to accomplish something great to repair it.

I'm not at the hospital but the outcome isn't great either. The condition was that I would have to go to Brawly's house and get treated by Steven. It was such a pain explaining to them that I want to wear my sunglasses even though I'm inside. And the crappiness gets worst, to get a better look at the wounds on my arms I have to wear one of Brawly's muscle's shirts and it stinks. It smells like a sweaty man, which is expected as he's the type that obsesses over exercising. I would love to wear one of Steven's shirts instead. Wait! No I don't. I don't care how delicious his smell is I won't wear one of his shirts! Did I just think his smell is delicious? What's wrong with me? Damn him and his wonderful scent.

"Ow!" I shout, I don't know how many times and just like every other time Steven ignores me and continues to rub the alcohol into my wounds. Stupid jerk. He finishes up that cut and moves on to the next and again I cry out in pain and it's ignored.

"Owowowowow! I said ow damnit!" Why is he being so damn rough with the wound on my neck?

"You only have yourself to blame," Steven explains all nonchalantly. Good for nothing jerk! I can't say anything back because it's the stupid wound on my neck that I'm here. I completely forgot about that damn Team Magma man cutting my neck and didn't get it treated so Steven chopped it up to me being careless and used that against me and I couldn't say anything back. I only forgot because he pissed me off!

"Did you get any cuts on areas under your clothing?" He asks and his tone is an exhausted one, not one of tiredness but one of someone who's just tired of someone. I should be the exhausted one!

"No." I answer back with the same tone. He's not saying anything. I bet he's giving me an incredulous look. It's wasted on me but it's still annoying that he's giving me one. "I'm serious."

"Should we go to the hospital after all?" Bastard!

"Fine, there are a few but I'm capable of treating them myself!"

"Oh, you are?" This guy really knows how to push my buttons. I want nothing more but to punch him in his face. "Where are they?" What part of 'I'll treat them' doesn't he understand?

"My Steven, I didn't know you were a pervert," Brawly kids from the kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

"The cuts are under her clothing right?" He stretches each word to make it more awkward.

Steven says nothing but shoves the alcohol into my hands and walks away. Is he blushing? I bet he is! I wish I could see it. …I never wished to see something before. I always wished to see but never anything in particular before…It leaves a bitter feeling knowing that I'll never see it.

After few painful minutes I come back out of the bathroom. I couldn't reach the wounds on my back so Torch had to help me out, he was worse than Steven (it was probably payback for returning him). That bitter feeling still hasn't left. Will I keep having this feeling if I continue this journey? I don't want that.

"Oh, you're alive? I thought for sure that you died with how long you took and how much screaming you were doing." Stupid jerk! I was in pain and all you can do is mock me? God, you are so annoying!

"Excuse me for living." I retort as I make my way towards him.

"It's alright, I'm a forgiving man." I can't stand this bastard! Wait, the feeling is gone. Great, another thing he helped me out. I don't want to owe this man.

"Settle down you two. Dinner is ready," Brawly calls and like loyal dogs we follow.

I really owe Steven. He saved me twice (in one day, my poor pride) and he made that awful feeling go away. And all I've done is yell at him and get in his way (I still helped saved Dewford though). I need to thank him.

"Thank you," I say, a bit quietly.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Damn him and his mocking tone. I'm being serious here!

"I make a habit of not repeating myself." I guess my pride wasn't completely damaged or I'm just a brat.

"Really? Earlier today you kept repeating nonsense about how you helped save Dewford." This man! I can't find the words to describe just how much he infuriates me!

"I did help!"

"Hey, no fighting during dinner," Brawly says with a mouth full of food.

"He started it!" Sheesh, I turn into such a child around him. To make me look more like the fool he says nothing and sits down and eats. I can't stand him!

"But seriously thank you and I'm sorry for getting in the way." I may not like him but I do owe him and I know how to be humble.

"Don't worry about it." Is that all he has to say? I just humbled myself for you bastard! "You did help me a lot so I should be thanking you. So thank you, Sapphire."

I just don't get this guy. I've never met a person who could make me like them after I hated them and he did it in a course of just a few minutes too. Steven I'm glad that I met you, though I'll probably never say it to you, you'll just ruin the moment anyway.

* * *

><p>I really want to write in Steven's PoV. :

Well, what do you think?

Can I get a review?


	11. Unwanted Babysitter

Just to let you guys know, I decided to write in Steven's PoV. It will be in a separate story called "Blinded By Sight". The first chapter for that story is up. Please check it out.

Thanks to my beta, M.H.T. of R for fixing up my mistakes.

* * *

><p>Ch. 11: Unwanted Babysitter<p>

I am extremely impressed, Brawly can cook. I have never had hamburgers before and I wished I had a bigger stomach so I could eat more. I never had a meal that good before, not that I have much to compare it with (just my mom's and Wally's mom's cooking). His eating habits, on the other hand, leave something to desire. He talks with his mouth full, makes a lot of unnecessary noises, and gulps loudly, but it fits him.

Steven on the other hand was a perfect gentleman (when it came to eating at least), and it irked me a little. He was quiet and talked only once when his mouth was thoroughly clean of food. He made no sudden strange gestures and his movements were limited to his space. He also didn't insult me at all, which was perfect because I just wanted to enjoy my meal.

Now that dinner is over I should be going to the Pokémon Center since I'm not allowed to help with cleaning up (which might be for best). I don't hate them as much as did when I first met them but that doesn't mean I want to be with them any longer than necessary. The minute I get up Torch grabs my hand and starts to lead me to the door. Now that he has arms he has been very helpful but I fear that his actions might make it obvious that I'm blind.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steven asks in a tone that just asking, "If I'm stupid". I don't hate him, but that doesn't me I can stand him.

"To the Pokémon Center," I answer back with the same tone and I add a smirk for the heck of it.

"Did you forget what we discussed earlier?" This time he had an exasperated tone. I glare at him but it's pointless. I have no idea what he's talking about. I don't remember making any promises with him (because I wouldn't). Did he just sigh? It is I who is tired of you!

"You're spending the night here, remember?" Brawly asks for Steven, because it's just too much for him.

"What? No way!" Like hell I'm going to sleep here.

"Are you really going to put all those people in danger?" Steven asks with his voice devoid of emotion. What is he talking about? "What if Team Magma attacks you again? Will you be able to protect all those innocent people?"

I can't say anything to that. I doubt Team Magma would really attack me so soon after two failed attempts. If it was just me I would take my chances but I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I guess I don't have a choice; I'll have to stay here for the night.

"Good," he responds to my silence. His voice held no cockiness or triumph, it was just empty. He wasn't joking and that makes me feel worse.

"Now that that is settled, I'll go and get your guys' rooms ready." Brawly buts in. "You two play nice while I'm gone." Way to escape the heavy atmosphere. Wish he took me with him.

Silence…Silence…And more silence. This silence is deafening. The one that had the power to break the mood left. Steven you caused this so you fix it! Please…You know what never mind. You'll probably just make it worse.

Steven doesn't say anything or even make any unnecessary noises as he leaves the table to head for somewhere. That means I'm left alone, Torch squeezes my hand and leads me away. Where is he taking me?

He takes me to where the other Pokémon are. Grace immediately tries to comfort me while Brawly's Pokémon try to cheer me up. They are such good Pokémon. Steven's are too big for the house so they have to stay in their balls, I would like to touch them and get a feel for what they look like. With him as their trainer I doubt they would bother with me.

Brawly's Pokémon are starting to do something silly I guess from all the weird noises I keep hearing. Torch and Grace are trying to stop them, I think. They are probably trying to explain that I can't see it; they are thoughtful. I laugh anyway to make Brawly's Pokémon feel better and I think they do because they start to cheer.

"You have a way with Pokémon, don't you?" Brawly says from behind and I jump a little. I pat makuhita's head to confirm his question.

We sit in silence playing with our Pokémon. Grace is still trying to comfort me, even though I'm petting her head trying to convince her that I'm fine; nothing can get pass her. Torch, on the other hand, is convinced that I'm fine and is trying to challenge Brawly's Pokémon to a battle or something. They get along great.

"Is Steven still mad at me?" I finally ask, thanks to Grace's persistence. I feel like an idiot for asking. Of course he is, but I apologized, darn it! He's not saying anything…so is it true? What more does Steven want?

"He's not mad at you. He's mad that he got you involved with both Team Magma and Team Aqua."

What's he talking about? "He didn't do anything."

"I'm not the one you should be saying that too."

Is that really the reason for Steven's sour mood? And he calls me an idiot. I need to go yell at him. Torch and Grace each grab one of my hands and lead me to him. Brawly yells out a good luck as we walk down the hall.

My little guides do their job as I make it safely to Steven. He says nothing as I sit next to him. The clock ticks by and no one is saying anything. I can't stand the silence but I just can't bring myself to speak. He hands me a book to give me something to do but it's useless.

Tick Tock. Tick tock. God, I hate those clocks! Does Brawly have a T.V.? He seems to be the type to watch it. Grace touches my arms so I guess he does. I would love to turn it on but Steven seems to be reading…Silence is so boring.

Mustering up my courage and taking a deep breath for added measures I finally say it, "I got myself involved. You didn't do anything." I flip the book over and over waiting for him to say something. Did he hear me? He had to; I was quite loud compared to the dreaded quiet. Maybe he's staring at me, waiting for an explanation? "I got involved with Team Aqua for this." I pull out my Pokenav for support but it doesn't seem to be enough. "As for Team Magma, they were threating the safety of this island so I intervened. It has nothing to do with you."

Finally some noise for him, him closing his book. His scent overwhelms me and his aura is all around. His warm breath crashes over my face. He's so close and yet I want him closer? Why? What sort of spell has he placed on me?

Squeaks come from the couch as he gets closer. My breath catches in my throat and I'm frozen, and drunk off of his enchanting scent. "Sapphire," he whispers my fake name and I nearly jump out of my skin. "Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into?"

My mind is empty. There are no thoughts forming to combat his question. He keeps getting closer and I'm pressed into the couch, I can't escape. Grace and Torch don't seem to be alarmed but I have no idea what is going on. "Do you?" he whispers into my ear and I gasp out.

He's trembling. Laughter? Is he laughing at me? That stupid jerk! I push him away and this only adds to his laughter! I really want to hit him! How dare he make a fool of me!

"You've never been close to a man before, have you?" he asks between laughs and my cheeks burn.

"O-of course I have!" My voice betrays me by squeaking. This is so humiliating!

"No, you haven't." His voice takes a serious turn. "What if I had been a Team Magma or Team Aqua grunt?"

"It would be very different!" He's not saying anything. I bet he's giving me a look, him and his damn looks. "Torch and Grace wouldn't have allowed it!"

"If I recall they were no match for Team Magma's Pokémon."

"We'll get stronger!" I don't give him a chance to retaliate as I get up and storm out. Torch and Grace are at my side in an instant. I get to my room and slam the door shut.

Brawly's voice flutters through the door quietly, "What happened?".

I was wrong. I don't like him, not one bit!

Breakfast is quiet. Brawly tries to engage us in conversation but I'm in absolutely no mood for it. As for Steven I don't know nor do I give a damn for why he's silent. Brawly's incessant need for talk is getting on my last nerve. I don't give a crap how I look as I inhale my food, eager to get as far away from here as I possibly can.

I don't care what they say; I'm not staying here any longer. I won't stay at the Center; I'll find a nice place to camp; somewhere where that jerk can't find me. I'll spend the day training, challenge the gym, and then I'll be done with this place once and for all.

My fork clangs loudly against my plate as I quickly arise from my seat. I give a quick compliment to Brawly about the food and he revels in it. In a flash Torch is at my side leading me to the door. I can always count on him to be quick.

"Where are you going?" Steven asks. His voice isn't mocking like the last time, just empty.

"Training." My reply holds a touch of my anger and I don't stop.

There's the sound of his fork being gently placed on his plate; needless to say he makes a lot less noise than I did as he gets up. He's going to follow me so I pick up the pace. "Wait." Of course I don't listen. "Wait." This time his voice is much more forceful. I stop and get an approval grunt. "Just give me a second to get my Pokémon."

I wait for his footsteps to become distant before I bolt for the door. I hear Brawly shout my fake name and then for Steven's but I just keep running. They know I plan to go to Granite Cave so I need to avoid that place for a while (damnit I don't want to waste time). I need to go somewhere where they won't find me and I can only think of one place.

I tell Grace to use Teleport (something I really don't want to do) and take me to that place. Naturally she's hesitant, but I need to leave quickly, I can hear them behind us. After some pushing she finally gives in and I'm welcomed with the feeling of my stomach being turned inside out.

The place, where I was ambushed by Team Magma, is probably not the safest place, seeing as how I'm away from people and there's a good chance that those Magma people are hiding nearby. But I don't care! I doubt they will come looking for me here and I'm fine with that. I'm by myself and I don't have to worry about the others so it's all good.

I leave Torch and Grace out on guard as I rest. I didn't get much sleep last night thanks to a no good jerk. After a while of nothing happening Torch begins to play and tries to get Grace to join him. I'm jealous at how easy he can move on; then again he wasn't that mad to begin with. I leave them to their devices as I let the waves relax me.

"How many damn times am I going to have to say it before you get it through that damn head of yours and learn!" a familiar and angry but breathless voice interrupts my nice nap. "You are a god damn idiot!"

"Just leave me alone!" I yell back.

He doesn't take kindly to that by the way he grabs my arm and pulls me up. I scream out in pain but he just brushes it off. "Look, you got sunburn because of your stupidity!"

"Let go!" I struggle even though it really hurts.

He doesn't even bother to respond as he tosses out a Poke Ball and his claydol is released. I know where this is going…Despite all my effort he just won't let go and we are enveloped by the warm light from his Pokémon. Damn it all!

Once we get to his destination he lets go. I fall to the ground and the hot sand burns my already damaged skin. His gentleman act is gone as he forces me up again and ignores my shouts of pain. He covers my mouth as he calls Brawly to let him know that he has found (more like kidnapped) me. After that is taken care of he starts to shove me forward and not long after am I welcomed by a must, damp smell and shade. We are in Granite Cave?

"What's going on here?" I accuse right off the bat.

"You need to train so train." He pushes me forward again. I turn to retaliate but he beats me to it. "We are in a dark cave there's no need for those glasses. Take them off." I get the feeling that he's reaching for them so I lean back. It's Torch's shouting that gets him to stop. "Hurry up and get this training over with."

What? I ran away and he's taking me to train? He's up to something. Ah! We will be all alone in a dark cave. Not again!

"Don't. You. Dare. Run." He says through gritted teeth and has a firm grip on my collar. I slap at his arm but he refuses to let go.

"Fine! I won't." He lets go and I try to take a few steps away but his hand quickly returns. So, I just stop moving until he gets the point. I take just a step away so he doesn't grab me again. "You must maintain a small distance at all time, got it?"

Silence. Is that a yes? I shift back and forth waiting for confirmation. I think he's rubbing the back of his head and sighs. Why did he sigh? I think I have the right to keep my distance!

"Sapphire, I'm really sorry. I just wanted to teach you a lesson…," he sighs, "…I didn't mean to take it so far…"

"Distance!" He says nothing so we continue on our way.

Once we enter the part of the cave that is dark, he orders his claydol to use Flash and lights up the cave. It's pointless for me but a necessity for him. We don't say anything as we wait for some wild Pokémon to attack. None have appeared and I suspect they are in hiding because of the Team Magma incident. They're a headache even when they are not around.

That cry! Can it be? It is! The aron that came to my aid twice has yet again appeared before me. I rub his head and Torch and Grace surround him. Even Steven joins in the petting after getting permission.

"I've think he's taken a shine to you." Aron hollers in agreement.

"Do you want to travel with me?" He again hollers. I take out a Poke ball and touch him with it. The ball shakes a bit and stops- he is caught. Quickly, I release him and he roars. "What should I call you?" He doesn't say anything as he waits for me. What would be a good name for my little hero? Oh, I know. "How about Knight?" He seems to like the name.

"Knight?"

"Yeah, short for knight in shining armor."

"So, you're a romantic? That's cute." For some reason my cheeks burn from that line. Why? And why does being a romantic make me cute? Lots of girls wish for a knight in shining armor or a prince (though I rather be the one saving them than the other way around), does that make them cute also? Why does it matter?

"Time to train!" I shout for a desperate change of subject which confuses everyone.

Training is going terribly. Now that Knight has joined my party some of the Pokémon are coming out after realizing that we are not a threat. But they don't really provide much of a challenge. At this rate it will take forever for us to get ready for the gym leader.

A suggestion for Steven gets my hopes up. He knows an area in the cave that is filled with tough Pokémon; I don't hesitate to take him up on his offer. His area is even more secluded than the rest of the cave and to be honest I'm not worried at all. I'm still really pissed off for what he did last night but I know he won't harm me.

Steven wasn't kidding, these Pokémon are strong. I got what I wanted but a new headache has arisen in the form of my unwanted "mentor". He critics me on everything I do! How am I supposed to know everything about Hoenn Pokémon? My Pokedex doesn't tell me all I need to know!

"What did I tell you about attacking a mawile from behind?" He chastises me for the umpteenth time. I just want to punch him. I don't know what is the front or what is the back, you stupid jerk! "How long have you been a trainer?"

"About three weeks," I snap and he gasps. "What?"

"Never mind." I don't move or say anything, I want an answer.

He sighs but explains, "From the level of your Pokémon and your knowledge, I had assumed you've been a trainer for a few months now." Is that a compliment? A grin spreads across my face as I continue on my way.

His criticism is no longer so severe and harsh and now he's full of helpful suggestions. I can't help but wonder why he was so severe before though. Knowing our relationship it was probably just his way of getting back at me for making him run all over. But I don't care because I got praised!

Today has been very helpful. We worked a lot on our problems and even some I didn't even know about. Tomorrow when we challenge the gym we will have no problems. I can't wait for tomorrow!

The ground is shaking? What's going on? I can't stand anymore. I rather have fallen to the ground then been caught by Steven. He seems to be having the same issue as he presses me against the wall for support. His voice reverberates as he questions what's going on. He better not be expecting an answer from me.

A roar? That roar sounds very familiar to Steven's…Oh crap…The shaking finally ends but I'm still pressed against the wall. Steven isn't saying anything but is extremely tense. Right now I'm grateful for the wall because if it wasn't here I would be clinging to Steven for support. This potential threat is far more terrifying than the time I faced Team Magma by myself.

Silently he moves away and I nearly reach out to grab him and pull him back. He unclips a Poke ball but makes no other moves. Knight stands protectively at my feet but he's no match for what I think it is. Using the wall I help myself stand up better as if it will do anything.

The shaking returns and I regret standing straight. The roar is so much louder now and it's taking everything I have just to stay upright. Steven hasn't said anything or even released his Pokémon, which is just adding to my fears.

The roar reverberates throughout our cavern and its footsteps are heavy and threatening. It's now in our area and finally Steven releases his own aggron. Knight wants to join in but I manage to hiss a command to stop him. I don't know what to do, not that I think I can do anything right now.

Steven orders me to go to him but I can't. It's not because my legs are too unstable to walk right now, it's just that I can't locate him. Between my fear and the chaos I can't seem to sense anything; I can barely sense Knight at my feet. He orders me again but it doesn't help me in the least, it just makes me feel weaker. Knight? He's nudging me towards Steven. Is he aware of my situation? He really is my knight in shining armor.

Steven is incredible, or I should say his aggron is. His Pokémon was able to defeat the aggressive, wild one as if it was nothing. Once his aggron let out his own roar all my fear vanished. Steven's annoying, but powerful. Before I challenge the Pokémon League I'll make sure I defeat Steven and that way I'll know I'm ready.

After the aggron incident, it was agreed that I was done training for the day. Using his claydol we are teleported to Brawly's place; I'm still don't know why I don't feel weird when his Pokémon uses Teleport. Without knocking we walk in and are immediately bombarded by the mouth-watering smell of dinner.

"We're back," I cheer happily and Brawly greets back.

"I'm done babysitting," Steven says.

"Babysitting!" Of course, I'm ignored.

"Your turn." And with that he leaves. Stupid jerk.

* * *

><p>This chapter took a completely different turn from what I originally planned...I'm not sure if that's good or bad.<p>

Again to remind you about Steven's PoV is in "Blinded by Sight".

Please tell me what you think by giving me a review please!


End file.
